Trouble in Paradise
by FeistyDragon
Summary: AU. A year after Amon was defeated Korra still had one major problem, love. Her duties made his love crumble away in her eyes. Did it really though or are there major secrets? Secrets will be revealed. Trouble will occur. Questions will arise. Is anything as it seems?
1. It Starts Here

**Ok so this is remake of my other story. I'll brief you on some things that happened after the finale in this story. So everyone went back to Republic City and Mako broke up with Asami and went out with Korra for like four months, but then everything started to go downhill. Korra had so many duties for Republic City and a couple times had to go to other places around the world. They were lucky if they got to see each other and they got in a big argument about what she was doing and ended up breaking up. Now Mako is going out with a waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe, Dakota. **

**Dakota has a dark skin complexion with dark brown eyes. She has straight dark brown hair that goes past her shoulders and she's a couple inches shorter than Mako. I have a picture on my profile so you can see what I based her off of. Imagine her in anime though.**

**Anyways, any new questions I'll gladly answer so please review, alert, and favorite, I think you're going to like this story better than the other one.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Legend of Korra or any characters.**

* * *

Korra had just defeated Amon a year ago yet her life had yet turned back to normal. Yes, she was able to return everyone's bending, but her life was a mess. Since then she made great progress with airbending, but was still working on mastering it. She may have been a fully realized Avatar, but she was still just an eighteen year old girl who just wanted to live like a normal kid. She just wished for one thing, one day off from airbending training and all her duties, and she finally got it.

One day Tenzin had an emergency council meeting concerning that there were rumors of some new mysterious guy wanting to demolish every element except fire. Since Tenzin was usually the one who gave her her duties for the day, the young Avatar could do anything she wanted, and she knew she wanted to get off the island. She caught the ferry to Republic City and walked to Bolin and Mako's apartment.

One good thing in her life was that she didn't have pro-bending practice since the championship happened a few months back and they had won the championship pot. Yes, she could train for when pro-bending was back in season, but she didn't need any more stress. It was stressful enough for her to able to attend all the games to get that far! Another being that Mako and Bolin moved out of the pro-bending arena's attic and to an apartment about a block away that was way better for a great price.

She was still mad at Mako with breaking up with her though. She thought he knew that they wouldn't be an ordinary couple, she thought wrong and she thought he overreacted to something he saw in the paper. Every time she came back from a travel he was up her back that they never got to see each other, and even before Amon was defeated they got to see each other more and they weren't even dating! When she got back from a travel and that article was posted it was practically The Hundred Year War all over again. With all their problems they ended up breaking up, but about a month later Mako started dating Dakota and Korra started to feel jealous once again. She really did like Dakota since they could talk about their tribes, but it just hurt her to know that she got to kiss Mako whenever she wanted to. What made it worse was that Dakota never knew that her boyfriend and Korra went out since she had just moved to Republic City about a month after their breakup and she thought it was highly doubtful that Mako told her.

Once Korra was at their apartment she didn't even bother with knocking, but just entered. She soon regretted her decision though. When she entered it wasn't a pleasant sight for the Avatar and she just wanted to curse Mako out right there. Mako and Dakota were on the couch facing each other with Mako's hands wrapped around her waist. They were both fully clothed, but still a disturbing sight for the Avatar. Before she lost her cool though she slowly backed away, but she forgot there were stairs behind her resulting in her falling on the stairs with a thump causing Dakota and Mako to wake up. They must not have known the position they were in until Dakota suddenly fell off the couch and looked surprised and embarrassed at the same time.

"Korra, umm s-s-sorry about that I was just going," Dakota stuttered nervously, anyone could tell she was blushing despite her dark skin complexion. She got up off the floor with Mako following behind.

"Dakota you don't have to leave," Korra informed her as she got up off the steps.

"It's fine Korra, really. I was here the entire night and Bolin will probably be here soon anyways. I hope we can see each other soon, but on better terms." Her blush had settled a little before she said the last part of that sentence, but then returned when she said the last part of the sentence. When she was about to leave she stopped in the doorway, but didn't turn her face directly at them. "Mako, I'll see you later." With that being said she left and closed the door without saying another word.

Korra was casually inching her way up the stairs and towards the door trying to avoid another one of their yelling matches, but before she got far Mako blocked her exit with his body. She put a pout on her lips and crossed her arms at him.

"Korra this is like the fifth time you've barged into our apartment! If you're doing it to spy on me and Dakota because you're jealous then you're doing a horrible job!" Mako started to yell at her.

"No, I don't barge in because of that! And don't bring in our old relationship into this! You should've known about my duties as the Avatar!" Korra fired back while placing her hands on her hips.

"Well how was I supposed to know you would be travelling around the world a lot? I never got the memo, Miss Avatar."

"Well you should've known that I'd have to travel a lot. What's it matter anyways? It's not like I fell in love with another firebender bo-wait it makes sense now!" Mako's facial expression changed and Korra suddenly realized something she never thought of before. "You broke up with me not because you thought I was being a bad girlfriend, but because you thought I'd end up with another guy on my journey! I can't believe I never thought of it before!" She then poked him in the chest.

"No, that's not why I broke up with you! You were never here and since you were never here, there was no point in you being my girlfriend. It's simple logic Korra," he explained to her. On the outside he was trying to prove a point, but on the inside he really just wanted to apologize to her and get back with her and tell her the little secret about his actual relationship with Dakota and tell her the reason why he broke up with her.

"Nope, I can tell you're lying. Remember last year during the tournament, we got in that big fight outside of the arena? This conversation is just like that one. I bet you're just dying to get on your knees and apologize to me and then kiss me," she said in a taunting voice, while smirking she also pointed her index at him.

Before Mako could back fire at her theory, the phone in his room started to ring. "You, stay put," he ordered and pushed her away from the door and down the stairs then walked towards his room to answer the phone.

While Mako was answering the phone Korra was mentally screaming at herself for assuming that. Even if it was true, she'd never stand a chance against Dakota, well than again Mako did pick her over Asami last year. They'd been going out for over half a year and her own with Mako lasted four months, and in those four months they really only went out on three actual dates and barely saw each other. She then started to bang her head lightly against the wall nearby, but she didn't realize the firebender was watching until he cleared his throat.

"So," she casually said as if she wasn't just doing that, "who was on the phone?"

"Bolin, he said we need to go down to the police station because and these are his words 'Korra and I got arrested' so let's get down there."

"Me? He must be drunk, hopefully Lin doesn't catch on to that," Korra mentioned as the two started to walk to the police station.

* * *

When they got to the police station Korra had convinced Lin to let Bolin and the girl he claimed as 'Korra' free. When the two opened the door to the room where they were held for questioning they saw Bolin sitting in a chair that faced the door and the girl in the chair that faced Bolin, she was tapping away on the table.

When the two barely stepped foot in the door, Bolin's mouth was ajar and his eyes looked from the girl in the chair to Korra looking like he was about to go insane. Mako walked up to the girl and turned her chair around to see what was so amazing. Then Mako's mouth was ajar too and looking from girl to girl.

The unknown girl had the same dark skin complexion as Korra, the same ocean blue eyes, and similar facial features. The only physical difference that was easily noticed was that her hair was darker, looking almost black, unlike Korra's and in a single high pony tail, unlike Korra's.

The girl looked innocent of any crime she and Bolin may have committed and just sat there with a childish look, looking at Korra. Korra on the other hand looked like she was very surprised and probably wondering 'what the hell?'

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked, while Mako and Bolin looked even more confused.

* * *

**I'll post the next chapter in a few days. Oh and please review what you think of the revised version of this so far.**


	2. I Don't Know

**Ok, so a question was asked about if Mako and Korra would get back together. The answer to that question is yes. This story if kind of half and half. Half of it involves them trying to get back together and the other half is them actually together, but with some "issues." Since I'm so nice I'll give you a small hint to something, Dakota is not who you think.**

* * *

The girl put her thumb and index finger on her chin as if she forgot why she was there in the first place. She put on a thinking face and then it was as if a light bulb went off in her head. "I don't know, mom and dad just told me to pack up my things and get on a ship to Republic City."

Mako and Bolin's eyes widen at that and Korra slapped her hand on her face and slid it down.

"Ok, before you tell everyone in this room every little thing about my personal life let's go to Air Temple Island." Korra grabbed her arm and started dragging her out while Mako and Bolin looked at each other and then got up and followed.

* * *

The ride and walk to Air Temple Island wasn't the best ever. Bolin kept bugging Korra about the girl and the girl was trying to tell him something, but Korra kept clasping her hand over her mouth. Mako on the other hand barely said a word, he was thinking about something Korra had once said to him on one of their few dates, _Mako, there's a lot I haven't exactly told you or anyone about my personal life._ Those words kept repeating until they finally got to her room on the island.

"Korra, will you please tell me who this pretty girl is? She said 'mom and dad' so is she your sister or something?" Bolin asked as he jumped on her bed to lie down.

"I guess now is a good time as any," she sighed. "Mako, Bolin this is my sister, Kandice, and she's fourteen," she explained as she plopped down on a chair. "I didn't tell you about her for a couple reasons that I refuse to tell you so don't even bother."

"Why won't you tell us?" Bolin asked.

The two sisters looked at one another for a moment until Korra nodded her head no at Kandice, making the two brothers confused on how they were mentally communicating about the situation.

"Look, umm whatever your name is, I'm not telling you why and neither is Korra and you better knock it off or else she'll do something you'll regret," Kandice told Bolin while he was just more confused at the situation.

Then a knocking at the door occurred and the three little airbending children entered looking at Kandice and Korra, wondering what was going on, but Jinora beat them to it.

"Korra, is that your sister?" Jinora questioned. "My dad said something about a relative of yours living with us for a little while."

"What? Oh and yeah she's my sister her name's Kandice." Korra just wanted to walked up to Jinora, pick her up and force her to tell her what else she knew.

"I don't know. My dad told us like last week that a relative of yours was going to stay with us for a while. That's all he told us," she told her as she walked up to her brother and sister who were near Kandice asking tons of questions.

Korra narrowed her eyes at Kandice. There was something fishing about her sister's sudden appearance, and if Tenzin knew about it, why didn't he tell her about it? She was too lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that Mako had dragged her out of her room and down the hall a little so nobody would eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Talk, tell me why you didn't tell me or Bolin about your sister?" He looked her straight in the eye as he asked her that.

"What's it matter? It's nothing, it's, it's just that I never-no I can't tell you," she sighed as she looked away from his glare.

"Dammit Korra!" He pushed her against the wall and held her arms above her head with one hand while the other held her chin and forced her to look him in the eye."Why are you so fricken stubborn?"

"Mako, there's a lot I haven't told you or anyone about my personal life and you've already figured out one part of it. I don't plan on telling you about anything else. I'll say this though, you think I've had everything given to me, but I had a tough life too," she explained to him as she turned her head again to avoid his eyes, but was then redirected by Mako's hand again.

Mako then pressed his forehead against hers while her eyes widen at his action. She could feel his breath on her lips causing her to lick them, part of her was enjoying it and the other part was wondering why he was doing while he was dating Dakota.

"I'll make you a little deal, Avatar Korra. If you tell me about your personal life and that includes your travels and duties, I'll tell you something I've been keeping from you for months and I'm dying to tell you. We have a deal?" he offered her and there was just something in his eyes that made her think he was going to tell her anyways though.

"I don't know, there's a lot of stuff that you don't know about my per-" Korra was shushed when Mako suddenly lunged forwards and caught her lips in his. This made the Avatar blush and widen her eyes with his sudden actions, but everything around her just disappeared including her knowledge of him dating Dakota. She settled into the kiss and Mako let her hands go so she could wrap her arms around his neck while his circled her waist. When his tongue entered her mouth she just couldn't get enough and let out a moan in his mouth, that's when he pulled away. She looked at him wondering why he pulled away when things were just starting to get fun, but he just looked at her.

"I've wanted to do that for the past months Korra, and I really want to tell you the secret, but I also want to know about your personal life. The sooner you 'fess up to me the sooner we can be back together." Nothing more was said from the firebender and he just left a very confused Avatar there, alone.

* * *

Later that night after dinner and a talk with Tenzin, Korra and Kandice were in Korra's room just talking like they used to do when they were younger.

"So you're here because Tenzin wants to teach me responsibility and because mom and dad thought it would be good if you got out of the house?" Korra was just confused with everything Tenzin had explained to her earlier.

"I guess, but I have a confession to tell you."

"What?"

"When that guy dragged you out of the room earlier I eavesdropped on your conversation both hearing and I saw. I guess you forgot I have really good hearing and I can sneak around easily," Kandice confessed as she looked anywhere, but Korra.

Korra slapped a hand on her face and slid it down. She had forgotten about that talent she had that was useful and annoying. "Shit, I forgot."

"So, is there something going on between you and that guy?"

"Ok, you're overstaying your welcome, I'll see you in the morning for breakfast." Korra pushed Kandice out of the door before she could say anything else. She then slid down it and sat down and buried her face in her hands so confused.

_I don't know Kandice, I don't know._

* * *

**So let me know in the reviews how I'm doing and how you like the story. Oh and I'll tell you something else...Mako is such an idiot in the beginning of this story don't you think? Anyways, I'll post the next chapter in a few days.**_  
_


	3. I'm Dead!

After breakfast and Korra's training session Korra and Kandice were off to Republic City to go get some grub before they would meet Mako and Bolin at their apartment. Korra had decided to take her to Narook's for some authentic lunch.

When they entered the restaurant Korra was surprised to see Mako and Dakota in a booth and Mako immediately spotted the two and Dakota looked to where he was looking and did a hand motion for them to come over. Korra just wanted to run out of there, but just sighed and walked up to where they were sitting.

"Korra, it's nice to see you again. Why don't you sit down with us and eat some lunch?" Dakota offered with a smile.

"Oh, we already ate at Air Temple Island; I was just stopping here because…I was looking for a bathroom." She was trying to get out of the odd situation, but because of her sister's big mouth it probably wasn't going to happen.

"I thought we were eating here for lunch though! I'm starving, I haven't ate since breakfast and that was four hours ago!" Kandice whined.

"Korra, just sit down and eat some lunch, you were coming to my apartment afterwards anyways. And don't give me the 'I was just looking for the bathroom' excuse like you always do." Korra knew he meant business because he yanked her arm down so she would sit next to him.

Sitting next to the guy she loved and his actual girlfriend was across the table was awkward for her and Dakota didn't even know that they went out for four months. So as soon as she and her sister ordered Korra dragged her to the bathroom that was just a couple booths away from them.

"Korra, why did you drag me here? I don't have to pee."

"Kandice, just stand here for a couple minutes while I go to the bathroom and listen to Mako and Dakota."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" she yelled at Kandice before she went into the bathroom.

Kandice sighed and just decided to do it thinking not much damage could be done. She tried to focus on Mako and Dakota's conversation, but could only make out part of their conversation. She tried to hear anything else they were saying, but screamed and fell down onto the floor when Korra tapped her shoulder.

"Kandice, what did Dakota and Mako say?"

"Well before _you_ disturbed me I heard Dakota say something about making a move or something and Mako then told her he would as soon as he could. I don't know what Dakota meant by 'make a move' though. Maybe if you wouldn't have scared me to death I would've heard more," she complained to her as she got up and brushed her pants off.

"Oh, well let's just eat our food and get to Mako's apartment as soon as possible."

Korra dragged Kandice back to the table again and started eating her food that was already there waiting there for the hungry girls. She was enjoying her meal, almost finished with it, until Mako wrapped her arm around her waist causing Korra to stop eating her food and look over at him.

_What the hell is he doing? Why is his hand around my waist? Wait did Dakota just look over at us and not care? Ugh! _

"So Korra, when's the next time you have to go somewhere? And I mean out of the city," Mako asked her, it sounded like he was hinting at something.

"Actually I'm leaving in two days to go to Ba Sing Se to talk to the public and meet the Earth King. I'll probably be gone for about two or three weeks," she informed in a normal voice, "not like you care," she mumbled as she turned her head the other way.

"Really? What am I supposed to do?" Kandice complained as she once again eavesdropped.

"Kandice, only me and Tenzin go, the rest of his family stays. You'll stay here with Pema and the kids probably, plus Pema will need extra hands with Tenzin gone."

Kandice put a pout on her face and narrowed her eyes at Korra. Mako defiantly saw it looked exactly like Korra's and it reminded him of how much he missed Korra's pout on her face, well sometimes.

_I really need to tell Korra about everything I've hidden from her. I sure hope she takes me back after such a jackass I've been to her. I have to tell her once I get her alone at my apartment._

Mako was still lost in his thoughts until Korra snapped her fingers repeatedly in his face.

"Huh, I wasn't listening."

"Mako, I said let's go, Dakota and Kandice are outside waiting for you. Dakota said she wanted to tag along with us at your apartment, don't want to keep your _girlfriend_ waiting now do you?" She sounded irritated when she said 'girlfriend.'

_Ugh, why did she have to say that?_

"Ok."

Korra was about to slide out of the booth when she realized that Mako's arm was still around her waist. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, removed his hand and huffed before she got out of the booth.

_I'm so getting my ass kicked and killed after I tell her, _Mako thought as he got out of the booth.

* * *

When they finally got to the apartment Mako found a note on the door, the note was from Bolin.

_Dear Mako,_

_Umm I'm not going to be with you and Korra this afternoon, I'm going to be at Asami's place. I kind of forgot to tell you that we've been going out for four months now and I hope you're not mad. Since I have a girlfriend now why don't you just tell Korra and get her back? I'm pretty sure the incident that happened when you were sixteen isn't going to happen again, she's not like that regardless of that article and her travels, it was probably a misunderstanding. You need to set things right like this week before she kicks you out of her life forever. I'll talk to you later._

_From,_

_Bolin_

Mako turned around and noticed he was one girl short, but it didn't seem like nobody else noticed. Mako made eye contact with Korra and he could tell by her eyes that she was confused most likely with his actions in the past twenty-four hours. Korra broke their eye contact though and it seemed as if she noticed Kandice was missing as she frantically was looking around.

"Aw, shit! I lost her! I'll be back!" Korra informed as she ran out of the building without an explanation of where she was actually going to look.

"Mako we really need to talk about this," Dakota told him as she opened his apartment door and walked in and sat down on the couch.

"What do we need to talk about?" he asked as he entered and stood in front of Dakota.

"You really need to tell Korra about us like very soon. When you put your hand around her waist it seemed like by the look in her eyes that she was pissed at you. You also need to apologize to her for putting her through hell for the past like eight months."

Mako backed up and started rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, was it a good idea to kiss her and then leave her alone, confused, and possibly hurt?" He knew he was about to get killed by Dakota at that instant.

"Oh my fucking gosh Mako!" She had slammed her hand on a nearby table. "You're sending her too many mixed messages and if you had her alone yesterday why didn't you tell her about us?" Dakota had got up off the couch and backed Mako into the corner.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking straight and that newspaper article kept popping into my head and what happened three years ago. I'm an idiot," he sighed and let out a puff of air in her face.

* * *

"I'm so fucking dead! I can't find Kandice!" Korra screamed in angered as she barged into the apartment, but this time Mako and Dakota weren't sleeping instead they were sitting at the dining table.

"Wait, slow down Korra. What happened?" Mako asked as she pulled out a chair and sat down on it to join the two.

"I went looking around this whole damn city for two hours and I can't find her! When I go to Air Temple Island later tonight Tenzin is going to blow his head off and then kill me!"

"Korra calm down, she couldn't have gotten too far in this city. Maybe she's at Air Temple Island right now? You and Mako should go check right now in matter of fact," Dakota suggested.

"I'll help you Korra. You helped me find Bolin last year and I can help you find Kandice," Mako spoke, he reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, but she pushed her chair out and stood up before he could and she looked towards the ground.

"No, I don't need _your_ help_. _I'll find her myself wherever she is, you two have fun," she declared, she walked out of the apartment without another word.

Dakota gave Mako a glare and he could obviously tell she was really pissed.

"Mako, see what happens when you _don't_ tell a girl about your life. Now Korra probably thinks we're doing _it_ or something else because your idiot brain is leading her on," she proclaimed.

Mako was about to say something when he heard something that sounded like…sobs? Mako looked over at Dakota and she just shrugged her shoulders. As if a light bulb appeared above her head she leaned over to Mako to whisper something in his ear.

"Bet ya that's Korra crying, go to her Mako," she whispered.

Mako got up out of his chair and tried to be as silent as he could so Korra wouldn't except him and so he could actually talk to her. He slowly opened up the door and sure enough he found Korra on his doorstep, but as soon as the door opened she flew like the wind. He chased after her while yelling her name, but it was hard to catch up to her since she kept bending the elements at him. Soon enough though she dove into Yue Bay and was blocked from the view, leaving the firebender frustrated. He knew it was useless to chase after her in the water so he walked over to the ferry to see if she swam to Air Temple Island.

_Korra, whatever this is all about, I'm going to help you through it whether you like it or not. I still love you._

* * *

**Ok, I wasn't planning on posting this today, but my laptop has been acting weird all day today so I decided to post this before my computer got out of hand. Whenever I post the next one will depend on my computer's attitude. So enjoy and please review: )**


	4. Confusion

Mako was searching everywhere for Korra, he had been on the island for about two hours, but had yet to find her. The island was only so big so he thought it would have been a piece of cake, he was completely wrong. He must've searched at least sixty percent of the island and she was nowhere in sight, but then he slapped himself in the face. He was thinking she would want to be alone, but wouldn't have one of the annoying airbending kids have found her by then? He full out ran to the temple to see if she was getting comforted by Pema or someone, but most likely Pema.

He entered the temple to find it empty and quiet, very unusual for a place filled with rambunctious children and an airbending master. At first glance he thought that the family went to town for something until he heard something coming from the dining room. He quietly walked to the dining room and just listened, from the outside, at first and he recognized those voices, Pema and Korra.

"Korra, I want to know why you were crying earlier and I want to know the truth."

"Pema, it's complicated. I guess the major problem is that I'm losing all my friends. First Mako broke up with me and his love crumbled. I still love him, but now he's dating Dakota. I'm so confused though, he keeps sending me so many mixed messages and I don't know if he still loves me!" By the tone of Korra's shouts it sounded like she was confused and about to cry, but no sobs were heard.

"Well, Korra why don't you talk to him about it if you want to know the truth?"

"I really want to Pema, but whenever I think I'm going to tell him I remember that he's dating Dakota. I still love him Pema, but I don't think he feels the same way about me anymore. This is just last year all over again, but with a different girl." Her voice returned to normal, but still sounded confused.

"Korra, sometimes guys are just jerks. If Mako doesn't feel the same way about you anymore then it's his lost, you're a great girl, Korra. Anyways, who else are you losing?"

"Because of my travels and duties, I haven't been able to see any of my friends much, I saw Bolin the other day, but it was only like two hours and I haven't seen Asami forever because of her managing Future Industries. I have barely seen them because of my travels and duties here."

"While thinking of your travels Korra, Tenzin told me that your travels will be less frequent. He said you'll probably only have to go to other parts of the world if something major has happened in the development. This'll make your pro-bending in the future easier and relief you of some stress."

"Well, that's good, but I have another confession to make."

"What is that Korra?"

"I lost Kandice, I lost my sister, I lost my best friend, and I lost the little girl who made me feel like a normal kid," she confessed, it then sounded like she started was just about to break down, but Mako was confused. Best friend? Little girl who made her feel like a normal kid? What did that mean?

"Shhhh…Korra, it's alright, she has to be in the city somewhere. It'll be alright, we'll find her."

Mako couldn't stand it anymore, he walked into the dining room. He saw Pema comforting Korra who was resting her head on her shoulder. Pema nudged Korra and she pointed towards Mako. Korra looked in that direction and she immediately tried to get up, but Pema made her stay by holding her down by her shoulders. Pema got up, but she kept an eye on Korra.

"I'll leave you two teens to talk," she told them, then she stopped when she was next to Mako. "Tell her the truth about whatever is bothering her," she whispered in his ear then she was gone.

Mako walked up to Korra and sat down next to her. Korra had brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them while she buried her face.

"Korra, I heard your whole conversation with Pema," he sighed as he put a hand on her should, which she didn't resist.

"Fine, then if you never want to see me again then go, go marry Dakota." She tried to bury her face further into her knees.

He sighed at her assumption that was absolutely wrong. He shifted his body so he was in front of Korra instead of being beside her, he put his hands on both sides of her face and forced her to look at him. Gold met blue.

"Korra, what I'm about to say is probably going to make you want to burn my ass off, but just listen to me." He took in a breath and then let it out. "Dakota and I aren't going out. I'll admit we went out for about a month and a half, but ever since then we just hung out a lot. I'll admit during that relationship we had a few hugs, held hands, and had a few kisses on our cheeks, but nothing more than that. I'm sorry for everything I put you through, I still love you and I just want us to be back together."

Korra's eyes widen at what he said, but in his eyes she saw the absolute truth. Even though he was telling the truth she couldn't bring herself to accept his apology fully. "I can't believe you completely, I can only believe you half way."

Now it was Mako's turn for his eyes to widen. "What? I thought you still loved me."

"I do, but every time I returned from a travel or when I had time to see you, you were always up my ass. Plus when that article came out you were completely outraged and you didn't let me explain what really happened. Mako, I'm the Avatar, and I have my duty to help people all around the world. If you really want me to be your girlfriend then you're going to have to trust me. I believe you're telling the truth about you and Dakota, despite the position you were in the other day, but I can't believe that nothing is bothering you. The other day when we were fighting your facial expression changed when I brought up me falling in love with another boy. Something is bothering you about that, and maybe that's why you were so mad with the article," she explained, she got up and out of Mako's grasp.

"Can't we talk about this another time, Korra?"

"Since I'm leaving after tomorrow why don't we met at Narook's for dinner and bring Dakota. She may be able to give me the answers I want if you're not willing to. Tell me the truth about what's bothering you and we _might_ still have a chance together," she offered and left the dining room with Mako thinking about her deal.

* * *

Mako had gone back to his apartment to find Dakota passed out on his couch; he really needed her advice on the deal Korra had offered him though. Mako walked up to her and slapped her hard. Dakota instantly shot up from her position and did not look too pleased.

"Mako, what the hell?" she yelled at him.

"Dakota, I need your advice on something."

She sighed knowing it was going to be a long talk. "Please tell me you didn't repeat history and kiss her again and then leave her confused."

Mako took a seat in a nearby recliner and looked at the ground. "No, it was actually kind of reversed. Korra gave me an option of telling her what's bothering me and she said we might still have a chance together. Should I tell her?"

"Mako, if you truly love her then you will tell her, and if she truly loves you she will never fall in love with another boy despite her travels and duties."

He let out a puff of air and then looked up at Dakota and he knew she was right. "I know you're right, Dakota. She wants me to meet her at Narook's tomorrow for dinner and she wants you to come with me."

"Ok, but if you think of backing out of this I'm going to have to freeze your ass off," she threatened. "I think I'll be going home, it's about dinner time and I'm hungry." Dakota got up off the couch and walked to the door. "Oh, and I guess you didn't tell her about the deal we made so I'll have to tell her about it." Before Mako could respond she was out the door.

Mako was left alone to think. His relationship with Korra was taking so many turns, currently it seemed like it they were making progress to a new dating relationship, but he couldn't tell. Maybe if that damn event that happened three years ago never happened none of this would be happening with Korra. Those words he heard that day kept playing in his head.

_I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore. I love another guy I met on my vacation._

He knew he had to set things straight with her, but he also wanted some answers about her personal traveling life and just plain personal life. He was going to tell her what she wanted to know tomorrow, but he had to think of a way so Korra would tell him the answers he wanted. It then hit him.

_I have to find her sister to get the answers I want._

* * *

**Yay! I think my laptop got over that weird bug and its fine now. I bet there's so many questions in your heads am I right? Most likely. Anyways,**** please review and I'll see you later.**


	5. We'll Finish Later

Mako and Dakota were waiting for Korra at Narook's for dinner, she was extremely late, and making Mako even more nervous about telling her what was bothering her. Korra had been right the entire time, something was bothering him, but he was just too stubborn to tell her about it. Mako was just worried about what she'd think of what he was going to tell her. Was she going to be furious? Happy? Laugh in his face? The possibilities were endless. It was then that the Avatar walked in herself, but in different attire.

Korra was not in her usual water tribe get up, what she was wearing now was dramatically different. She was in a black pencil skirt, a sleeveless white v-neck blouse, and black heels. She had her hair down and it looked like she had a small amount of makeup on her face.

Korra spotted Mako and Dakota at their booth and starting walking over. Mako on the other hand was just staring at her beauty since he would rarely see Korra in something like that. Dakota noticed his staring and smacked him in the back of his head to get him out of his trance.

"Ow! Dakota!" Mako shouted at her while rubbing his head.

"Ok, before you start drooling over her tell her whatever she wants to know. No point in being drowned in her beauty if she doesn't want to be together, but I bet you she wore that as a bribe to get you back," she addressed him before she got to the booth.

"Hey Mako," she greeted in a somewhat seductive tone as she sat down, "I'm going to alter a small detail in my offer. If you tell me what's bothering you we'll be boyfriend and girlfriend again. We got a deal, City Boy?"

He couldn't make words at the moment, but nodded a yes to her.

"We'll explain then, I didn't get dressed up like this for nothing, if you know what I'm saying," she whispered in a seductive tone.

Mako was about to start talking when somebody yelled, "Korra? Is that you?"

"Oh no," she whispered to herself, she knew that voice anywhere. She tried to hide her face and moved down on the booth so the person wouldn't see her.

Mako turned around to see a guy that looked about his age walking toward them. He had chocolate brown eyes that looked the exact same shade as his messy, straight, chocolate brown hair that was medium long for a guy. He also had a long fringe over his left eye, and he had a skin complexion similar to water tribe people so he figured he was a waterbender. He looked like he had a well built body and looked even taller than he was. It then hit him who that guy was.

_Shit! This is not good!_

"Korra, I haven't seen you for like three years! How it going?" he asked as he slid into the booth next to her.

"Fine," she mumbled to him. _And I never wanted to see you again after that incident, _she thought.

"Why don't you actually look at me though?" He put a hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. Mako's hand curled into a fist when he saw how forcefully he handled her and touched her. Yes, he had to admit he would sometimes force her to look at him, but not with _that_ much force.

"Quit that! I hated it when you did that to me!" she snarled at him, she moved her face out of her grasp and looked away from him.

"Well if you're not taken I was wondering if you were willing to give it another try?" he asked as he put a hand on her shoulder. His ice cold hand sending at shiver down her back, not the good kind.

Mako had had enough of this guy's crap. "In a matter of fact Lukon, she is taken, she's dating me and we've been dating for six months!" While he was talking he had stood up and slammed his hands on the table, causing some people to look over to see what was going on.

"That's nothing dude, for a fact Kor-" Korra then clasped a hand over his mouth.

"No way! You're not telling them that! We need to talk." Korra pushed him out of the booth and forced him outside, leaving a furious Mako and a bored Dakota.

Mako looked over at Dakota who looked like she was bored, but it made no sense to Mako. "Dakota aren't you mad that the guy you have a think for was totally flirting with Korra?"

"I don't like him anymore, I stopped liking him like a three months ago," she replied with a shrug.

Mako looked dumbfounded as his jaw opened so wide a baseball could fit in it. "When were you going to tell me this?" he asked in frustration.

"Ok, first sit down, you're causing a scene." He hadn't realized that he was still standing until she stood up and pushed his shoulders down causing him to sit. "I stopped liking him three months ago because I accidently whipped him while I was practicing in the park and he totally cursed me out. I don't date guys who curse me out."

"Well, why are you _now_ telling me this?" he asked in a raised voice.

"Hmm…let's think…oh yeah I wanted to give you a piece of what Korra has been going through. This isn't as bad, but still you'll get a little taste of your own medicine."

"Great, just great," he mumbled sarcastically.

* * *

It had been a while since Korra left and Mako and Dakota were starting to wonder what was taking her so long. The moment Korra walked through the door they could obviously see that something was wrong with her with the look in her eyes.

"Uhhh…Mako we'll have to finish this chat later." She didn't even bother sitting down, but just stood by the table.

"Why? I thought you wanted to know-" he started, but was interrupted.

"I don't have time to sit here for like ten minutes, I have to leave right now. We'll talk this when we get back," she explained in a hurry then was out the door, amazingly quickly even though she was in a skirt and heels.

Mako was staring at where she had exit until Dakota smacked him upon his head once again.

"Will you quit that?" he hissed as he rubbed his head.

"Umm…no. Anyways, you screwed up again, Mako. You were going to tell her and you didn't."

"How is it my fault that Lukon had to come and interrupt? I was going to tell her, but then that jerk came and stopped me."

"I guess you could've forced him to leave. Anyways, are you going to tell her the truth when she comes back or not?"

"Yes, I'm going to Dakota, but will you help me with something?"

"Depends, what is it?"

"I need you to help me find her sister."

"Hmm…I'll do it, but you have to do something I want you to do."

"Dakota, Korra already left and I can't tell her."

"No, I want you to write her a letter and tell her how much she means to you and send it to her when she's in Ba Sing Se. Then she won't go kissing another boy...again, but I think it was a misunderstanding. Anyways, if she knows how much she still means to you then she'll defiantly want you back when she comes back."

"Ok, but you still have to commit to your part of the deal."

* * *

**Why'd Korra leave in such a rush? Hmm…lots of questions to think about. Oh and the link I based Lukon off of is on my profile. So…please review.**


	6. No Matter What

It had been two weeks since Korra left for Ba Sing Se, since Kandice mysteriously disappeared, since Mako told Korra a secret, and since Mako and Dakota were desperately trying to find Kandice.

Mako wanted to find Kandice because of that conversation he heard Korra have with Pema. It sounded like Kandice meant a lot to her so Mako figured that if he found Kandice, Korra would surely forgive him for his idiot ways, he had several ways of trying to apologize to her. Unfortunately, they were having no luck at all in finding her. They would've used Naga to help them to make it so much easier, but they had nothing with Kandice's scent so the search was so much harder. Some other people like Tenzin's family, excluding him, were looking for her, but no one had any clue to where she might have been and couldn't find her.

When they were at a restaurant for dinner after a long day of searching a man gave them a tip that Kandice was in a warehouse on the other side of town. Mako full out ran their dragging Dakota along with him.

After almost two hours of looking in all the warehouses they still didn't find her, but there was only one warehouse left to check. Dakota was really tired and looked like she could've passed out of exhaustion at any minute, but Mako was full of energy somehow.

"Ok, on three we're going in Dakota got it?"

"Yes," she yawned.

"One…two…three!" Mako kicked in the door with a fighting stance, ready for whoever was in there.

Mako got a glimpse of the warehouse and was surprise with the interior; the warehouse was unlike any of the other ones. As he walked in her saw a table in the middle of the room and when he took a step closer into the room and saw something like a medium sized box in the back of the room with a cover over it. There were also a couple of water tribe weapons leaning and hanging on the wall.

"Something is odd about this house," he let out as he took a step closer into the room.

"Why?"

"Dakota think, all the other warehouses had little to nothing in them, but this one has more than an average one," he told her. "Come on let's see what's under that cover." Mako grabbed her hand and took her to the back of the room to what he thought was a medium sized box.

"Mako, it's probably just a box or-oh my gosh!" Dakota exclaimed as Mako lifted the cover off of the object.

What was really under the cover was medium sized cage, inside of the cage was Kandice who was tied up pretty good and had duct tape over her mouth.

"Dakota, get the duct tape off her mouth," Mako ordered as he started to burn the ropes off her hands.

"Ok." Dakota took the end of the duct tape and yanked it off, much to Kandice's displeasure.

"Owwww!"

After the blood curling scream there was a slam of a door. Mako and Dakota turned around to see a man in a parka with the hood up and a black face mask shielding everything, but his brown eyes.

"Mako, stay here, I'll take care of this jerk," Dakota specified as she walked closer to the unknown man. "You think you can torture the Avatar's sister and get away with it buddy? You're wrong!"

The man said nothing as he walked over to the weapons and grabbed a battle club and started to run towards Dakota. Dakota made a run for the weapons looking for something she actually she knew what it was; the only weapon she knew was the spear.

_Man, I picked the wrong day to not bring my waterskin!_ Dakota thought.

"Mako, some help would be greatly appreciated!" Dakota informed as she kept dodging the attacks the man was throwing at her with the club. She was backed up into a corner without her spear since the man knocked it out of her hands.

Mako turned around from what he was doing to see the man about to physically strike her with the club. He quickly generated some lightning and sent it flying towards him. The lightning raced through his body and he passed out. Mako returned to Kandice and burned the last of the restraints. Once he did she happily got out of her small cage and stretched her arms and legs.

"Who is this guy even?" Dakota wondered as she poked him in the face.

"I have a feeling I know who's under that mask," Kandice mentioned as she got up off the ground. "The look in his eyes kind of gave it away plus his water tribe get up."

"Then who is it?" Mako questioned, wondering if she had met this guy before.

"Is it safe to touch him?" Mako nodded. Kandice walked to him and put his hood down seeing some messy brown hair. She grabbed the face mask and took it off of him revealing the face she suspected to see. "Just as I suspected, Lukon." Mako and Dakota were surprised to see his face, but for some reason there was what looked like a firebending scar all over his face.

"I guess we should call the police on him now. Dakota why don't you stay here and wait until the police get here, I'll tell them to come and then I'll take Kandice to Air Temple Island."

"Ok."

* * *

Mako was now waiting in the dining room for Kandice to come out because he wanted to ask her something. Mako had told the police about Lukon and they were on their way to go arrest him. It had been a crazy day for him, with him finally accomplishing his mission and Lukon being the one who kidnapped her. He just wanted to go to sleep, but he really wanted to talk to Kandice. When she came out she looked like she was confused that he was still there.

"Come on I need to talk to you, outside," he told her as he took her hand and guided her outside towards the end of the dock and sat them both on the ledge. "I want to know about your sister's personal life; surely you had something big in it."

Kandice looked down at the water. "Ok, I'll tell you a little and only once. Got that?"

"Yes."

"Korra grew up in a compound, but I bet you knew that already, you don't know the whole story though. She was taken from our parents when she was four and lived in it until she was seventeen. She barely got to see our parents, at first once every month, but once I was born it was twice a month. When Korra was maybe twelve she started to date, she had three boyfriends total. Two only last like a month because they barely got to see each other, but the most recent one lasted two years. I never knew why she kept dating him, the first year it was a good relationship, but the second year he began to become abusive with her to get what he wanted since she turned sixteen. We're considered adults when we turn sixteen."

Mako's eyes widen at that, but he also gritted his teeth together and balled up his fists. "With who?"

Kandice looked at him thinking she'd get killed if she told him. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

Before she answered she stood up and turned around about to walk away from him. "It was Lukon," she whispered and then left before he could respond.

Mako's eyes were filled with hatred as he heard her say that. If what she said was true then he knew he'd have to kill Lukon someday. He now wanted to know about her personal life even more and just comfort her about everything that has happened to her and get her back.

* * *

"Huh…now I know why Tenzin told me to come here," Korra grumbled to herself, Tenzin had told her to go to the Firelight Fountain to relief some stress.

_Go to the Firelight Fountain, Korra, it's a great place where you can just relax._

Korra had to admit though it was a beautiful place. The lanterns' fire made the water sparkle, fire and water made a perfect combination. _Wow, fire and water make such a perfect match._ She then remembered something important Tenzin gave her early. She reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope that contain a letter to her.

She walked over to the fountain and sat on the ledge and got the letter out of the envelope. She didn't know what it contained, but figured it was something personal since it was addressed, _Korra,_ and only that. She started to read the letter and was amazed with what it contained.

_Dear Korra,_

_I'm just so sorry for everything that you've had to go through in the past couple of months that I can't express how sorry I am. I've been an idiot and let the past get in the way of what I thought of you, but if you're willing to give it another try, I'll let the past leave. For the past like six months, since I broke up with Dakota, I just haven't been able to get the confidence and tell you about it, but I'm going to tell you when you come back. Also, when you come back, hopefully, I'll have a great surprise for you. I just wanted to tell you that l love you very much, and I'll tell you anything you want if that's what it takes for me to get you back._

_Love, _

_Mako_

Once she finished reading the letter she knew he truly wanted her back, even though it was on paper, but Mako was never one for expressing his feeling so she took it. She then remember _that _day, maybe if she never would've gotten drunk, the feud between them wouldn't have happened. She knew she still felt that inferno of love for him after all these months and would take him back no matter what.

_I'll do anything to have you back, and I'll take you back no matter what._

* * *

**Who can guess the next chapter? I'm not telling you any hints to it though! I'll say it's interesting though. So I'll see you in a few days.  
**


	7. Confessions

It was the night that Korra was due to come back from Ba Sing Se and it was driving Mako nuts. He just wanted to tell her about everything and surprise her with her sister.

Mako was sitting with Dakota on the edge of the dock just waiting for Korra. Mako talked Dakota into coming so he would just calm down a bit. What he didn't know was that she had to tell him something.

"Hey, Mako, I have to tell you something important," she started.

"What?"

"I'm leaving for the North Pole in two weeks," she whispered barely audible, but he heard it.

Mako turned his face over to look at her, but she wouldn't look at him, she kept staring at the water below. "Why and for how long?"

"I don't know why, but I've known for the past two weeks. Two weeks again my father told me that we're going back to the North Pole, but he wouldn't tell me why. I also don't know how long, it could be a couple weeks, months or even longer." She looked up to see him staring at the water not saying a word so she continued. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to tell you and I know I helped you to get this far with your problems to get Korra back, but it's not my decision. I'll see you later."

She stayed a moment longer to see if he would respond, but nothing. She sighed and got up and turned around. What she didn't except to see was Korra with her hair down just standing there with an index finger to her lips. Dakota nodded and just walked past her without saying anything.

Mako was still sitting on the edge of the dock with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, thinking. The girl who gave him the courage to actually win the girl to his heart back was leaving. She was also the one who gave him advice about girls and how to treat them, which was also helping him. He built up so much rage that he took his fingers off of his nose, balled up a fist, and shot a fireball out into the water. That's when he noticed it, Korra's reflection in the water.

Korra sat down next to him and looked at him before she hugged him, Mako was caught off guard by it, but he returned it. When they parted Mako looked her straight in the eye knowing that it was finally time to tell her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being such a jackass to you."

"Mako, it's fine-"

"No, Korra, it's not. I should've just told you that Dakota and I broke up six months ago, I can't even remember why I went out with her in the first place, but if I didn't I might not be talking to you in the first place. Korra, the position we were in the other week was a complete accident, I swear. The night before Dakota got really drunk and I knew she couldn't go to her home like that so I let her stay with me. I told her to sleep on the couch, but she wouldn't sleep alone so she forced me to even though I didn't want to. The ne-"

"Mako, I believe you, you don't need to explain anymore." Korra placed her hand over Mako's that was on his knee. "Please just tell me what was bothering you though."

Mako sighed even though he knew it was coming. "Ok first of all, what was bothering me was probably part of the reason why I didn't tell you that Dakota and I broke up." Mako looked away from her glare and stared down at the water.

"It all happened four years ago when I started dating this one firebender girl. In fact she was my first girlfriend, and my first love. I fell really hard for her, but it all changed about a year later. A year after we started going out she and her family went to go visit some relatives for a month, but when she came back, that's when it all changed. I remember I was so excited that I would get to see her finally, but when she came to see me she totally killed me. She told me that she fell in love with another guy while she was visiting her family, and she didn't feel anything for me anymore. I remember yelling at her since she stated that she loved a guy she met on vacation and barely spent a month together instead of me since we were together for a year. After that day I never say her again, I always thought she moved away."

Korra now understood why he was so mad at her for the article and why he was always up her ass when she came back from a travel. "Is that why you broke up with me? Because you were afraid of me falling in love with another guy? Like I said the other week?"

He didn't say anything, but he nodded a yes to her. "When that article came out of you kissing that guy, I broke up with you to avoid the pain I went through three years ago." He turned his head and looked at her again. "I later realized that I still felt pain in myself and I caused pain to you and I'm sorry." He put a hand on her cheek which she leaned into while closing her eyes. He then realized that the full moon's rays were reflecting onto her skin making her look even more gorgeous.

"You could've just talk to me you know, which results me into my next statement about the article. If you actually let me talk to you that day maybe we would've stayed together." She opened up her eyes, revealing her beautiful ocean blue eyes and gave him smack on the knee. "Consider that a little punishment for not letting me talk that day. Anyways, I only kissed that guy because I was drunk and I thought it was you. I was so stressed out with all my duties and travels that I snuck out to a bar and got their strongest alcohol. What I didn't know was that it contained _a lot_ of cactus juice, and almost immediately I started to get weird hallucinations, along with being drunk." He then had to interrupt her.

"Cactus juice?"

"Yeah, it makes whoever drinks it hallucinate and drunk. Anyways, somehow I ended up outside and people started to stare at me since I was acting like a drunken warrior and that's when that guy came up to me. He looked so much like you that I couldn't tell the difference in my drunken state, so I just ended up kissing him, but then Tenzin came to the rescue. Apparently, when I kissed him some reporters got that picture and posted it. Anyways, Tenzin just happened to show up because I snuck out so he had to find me, and he just happened to find me with my arms around the guy's neck and my lips on his. If you don't believe me about it then ask Tenzin because he had to literally carry me back to where we were staying and I was babbling weird stuff to him then I ended up cursing him out. I'm sorry for kissing that guy."

Mako rolled his eyes at what she just said, not because he didn't think it was true, he did believe it was true, but thinking about a drunken Korra actually doing that. "I believe you, Korra."

"You know," she started then started fidgeting with her fingers and looked away from him, "since we're confessing stuff, if you still want to know about my personal life, I'll tell you."

Mako cupped her face and made her look at him. "You don't have to if you don't want too."

"Mako, if we're going to make this work I might as well tell you so I want too. Where do you want me to start though?"

"Start when you first became Avatar."

She removed his hands from his face and stared down at the water. "Well there's a lot, but I'll just tell you the most important events. You know I lived in a compound, but you don't know the full extent of me living there. I lived in there ever since I was four years old so I spent thirteen _long isolated _years in there. I only got to see my parents once a month, but then twice a month when Kandice was born, it still wasn't enough though. The reason I called Kandice my best friend was because she actually was, I never really made any friends since I was barely in my village. Other than my family and Katara I never really talked to anyone else, it was great, but I just wished that I could get a friend, outside of my family, that was actually my age."

"You never had any friends before you came here?"

She nodded her head no. "I never had time to get to know people. When I turned twelve or something like that I started to feel like a normal kid though, it was a complete accident, but it was the best thing to ever happen to me. One night after a grueling day of earthbending training I snuck out of my compound, I just needed to get out of there. Even though I love bending the elements the training was intense. Anyways, when I snuck out that night I went about halfway to my village to just relax, but I ended up finding-"

"Wait, wait, wait, how did you even sneak out? When we were there last year it looked really secure."

"Well, thank you for interrupting _again_. Anyways, a girl has her ways that I shall not tell you. So I found Kandice out there because she couldn't sleep and she wanted to practice some waterbending. I have no idea how mom or dad didn't notice her gone, but I was happy they didn't. That night we made a deal that we'd see each other once a week, usually on the Saturday, just so we could see each other and I enjoyed it. When we met she always made me feel like a normal kid without so many duties to the world, but I always kind of hated Kandice."

Mako was confused with her statement about hating her sister. "Why? You just said that she was made you feel like a normal kid and she was your best friend."

"I always kind of hated her because she got to live the normal life. Believe me I _love_ being the Avatar, but sometimes I just wish I was a normal kid who lived with her family." She brought her knees up from hanging off the dock and brought them up her chest.

Mako was fascinated that he never knew all of this information, but she still didn't get to what he really wanted to know. He was debating whether to hint at it or not. "So I guess since you never had any friends outside of your family and Katara you never had a boyfriend before me?" He was trying to act like he just thought of it out of the blue.

"No, actually, I had three boyfriends." It didn't sound like she suspected anything about his sudden question.

"Well, how long did they last?"

Korra removed her knees from her chest and let them dangle off of the dock again. She looked at him with a smirk on her face. "Is this going somewhere Mako? Or are you jealous that another guy got to kiss me and hold me?"

"What? No! Of course not!" he exclaimed as he looked anywhere, but her eyes.

"Well, whatever your reasons are I'll tell you. My first two boyfriends last like a month because the guys thought it was ridiculous that we had to meet at night time. The most recent one lasted two years, but I'm not proud of it."

Mako already knew the answer to who that was, but he wanted to hear it from her mouth. "With who?"

"Lukon," she whispered.

"What happened to your relationship?"

"Mako, I really don't want to go into details."

"Please, if you tell me, I'll go get you the surprise I have for you."

"Fine," she sighed. She then brought her knees back up to her chest and buried her face in them. "The first year we went out it was perfect, he didn't mind meeting me at night and he'd always made me happy. The second year was complete hell, the year I turned sixteen. Just because I turned sixteen he thought we should've gotten married and started pressuring me into doing stuff. I declined every single offer to do whatever, but then he started to abuse me. When he started that I just stopped meeting him at night and one night I decided to break up with him, but I shouldn't have done it on the full moon. When I broke up with me he tackled me to the ground and started to punch and whack me, I would've attacked back, but I think he wrapped some really think material on my arms and legs that I couldn't burn through. I tried to get him off of me, but without mobility of my hands and legs I wasn't strong enough to overpower him, he was too heavy and too strong. That wasn't even the worst part though."

Mako then noticed her start to tremble. He put his hands around her waist and brought her close to him. He went to her ear and whispered, "Shhh…Korra it's alright, you don't have to go any further."

"No, no, I have to tell you. So I think after he made sure I was almost unconscious he threw me into the water and pushed me really far out into the sea and because it was a full moon it was really powerful. I had managed to burn through the restraints, but I was seriously about to go unconscious. If I recall right I climbed onto a chunk of ice and I was going to use it as a boat to get back to land, but I think I blacked out before I could attempt to waterbend. When I woke up the next morning some White Lotus sentries were in my room with me asking me what happened, but I just told them I had some vision telling me to go to the sea and I got beat up from the ice. I didn't have a clue to how I got there, but the White Lotus people said that Kandice found me unconscious and she brought me there. I never understood how I got on the land for Kandice to find me, but whatever happened I'm glad it happened. The White Lotus people said I had hypothermia, but thankfully it wasn't so severe to make me blue and I made a good recovery. I think that's what happened, but I can't exactly recall, point is Lukon was a big jackass when I tried to break up with him."

Mako was surprised with what was coming out of her mouth; he knew he really did then want to kill Lukon for all the shit he made Korra go through. "After that you just acted like it never happened?"

She lifted her head off of her knees and looked at him. "Yes, I just moved past it. After the incident I never saw Lukon again because his family moved to the North Pole before my visit to my village. The other week was the first time I saw him for almost three years after that incident, and I never really started to think about the break up until I saw him."

Mako then remembered the deal he made with her minutes ago. "Hey, before I forget why don't I go get your surprise?"

"Ok."

Mako got up from the dock and nearly fell off it when he noticed Kandice standing further down the dock with a smirk. He hadn't noticed or heard her come from behind them and he had no idea how much of their conversation she heard. He did a hand motion for her to come closer and she did.

"Ok Korra, turn around and you can see your surprise."

Korra stood up and turned around amazed to see her sister there. She ran up to her and lifted her up to give her a big hug. "Oh my gosh, you're safe!"

"Of course I'm safe! Now do you mind putting me down?"

Korra put her down, but kept her hands on her shoulders. "How? Where were you?"

"Ask the guy over there." Kandice pointed to Mako behind her. "Oh look at the time! I forgot I was supposed to help Pema with the dishes. See ya later!" Kandice ran back inside leaving Mako and Korra together again.

Korra walked back to Mako and stared into his eyes. "What did you do?"

Mako put his hands on her shoulders before he started to speak. "When you were gone I went looking for Kandice since she seemed so important to you. I also did it as one of my apologies to you. I also kind of have good news too about that."

"And what would that be?"

"Lukon got arrested, he was the one who kidnapped Kandice." Mako easily saw that her eyes widen at that statement. "And his face was completely burned, do you know anything about that?"

She bit her lip once he asked that. "Remember when we were at Narook's and I took Lukon out to talk?" Mako nodded his head yes. "Well, he pushed me into a wall, shoved his tongue in my mouth, and when I got the chance I used my fire breath and I scarred him for life, literally."

"Hey, thinking of that, you looked gorgeous in the outfit that day," he complimented as he moved his right hand onto her cheek.

She blushed at his compliment, but she had confession about that. "About that…I didn't intend to wear that to Narook's at all. Tenzin had wanted to me join him for the council meeting and he said I should look more presentable so Pema put me in the blouse, heels, skirt, and made me wear my hair down along with make up on my face. The meeting lasted extra long and I didn't have time to go back and change so I just improvised when I got there."

"Well, it doesn't matter, you still looked gorgeous."

They stayed silent for a moment when suddenly their faces got closer until their lips touched and it turned into a kiss. She tangled one of her hands in his hair while she placed the other behind his neck and he circled his hands around her waist and pulled her closer.

It felt like their second kiss all over again. The passion and the fire within just let themselves go and everything around. It wasn't like the one that was rushed the other week and for Korra a sloppy mess of lips and tongue being forced like hers with Lukon. It was just perfect like two pieces of a puzzle piece fitting perfectly together. When they pulled away, Korra rested her head on Mako's chest while looking at the full moon, just enjoying the moment.

Mako moved his lips so they were near her ear and asked, "Are we back together now and do you forgive me?"

_Hmm…I should just tell him yes, but where's the fun in that? Oh I have the perfect idea! _

Korra didn't say a word, but she started to unravel Mako's scarf from his neck. Mako didn't say anything, but was wondering what she was doing. Once it was off his neck she wrapped it around her own neck and brought her lips close to his ear.

"Close your eyes and I'll tell you."

He sighed and did what she ordered. She quietly and slowly walked far away from him and she was wondering if he even noticed if she had walked away. She just smiled at his gullibility, she was wondering if he knew what she was up to or if he really didn't know at all.

Whatever the case was it didn't stop her from going on with her plan. She took a deep breath and did a hand motion so the water would rise out of the bay. She created a large wave and drowned him in it. When the water revealed Mako he was completely drenched in water and dripping. He looked over at Korra who was just laughing at her joke.

"Oh ha, ha, Korra, real clever," Mako said sarcastically, he wasn't mad at her, but he knew something was fishy with her wanting him to close his eyes.

Korra was still laughing at Mako's looks, but when her laughing finally ceased she walked over to Mako and brought her lips to his ear again. "Consider that a little payback for not just talking to me and also as a prank. I think I'll keep your scarf for the night since you're well, dripping wet or you could just stem yourself dry either way I'm keeping it for the night. Thanks for finding Kandice though, it means a lot, and I'll see you soon, City Boy, or I should I say boyfriend." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and then was off.

Mako smiled as she walked off. He was fine with being drenched knowing that it was her way of saying that she accepted his apology and they were finally back together.

* * *

**Whoa…this is probably the longest chapter for my entire story. Anyways, Mako and Korra are finally back together! But unfortunately someone by the name of Kandice starts causing havoc. **

**So what did you think of this chapter? Please review your thoughts, predictions, criticism, uhh whatever else there is. I love hearing what you guys think.**


	8. The Deal

During the night Korra had had a nightmare about Lukon. She later realized it was her first nightmare since Amon. The nightmare shook her up a bit and she ended up going to the kitchen to get a drink of water. While in their Korra almost punched Mako right in the face since he snuck up on her. Mako had stayed the night since Pema had insisted on him staying so he wouldn't catch a cold.

Mako had come to find Korra since he had heard her scream and he was worried about her. Korra said it was nothing to worry about, but fell asleep on his chest while explaining. Mako had to carry her back to her room because she refused to walk herself. Before he left though he offered to take her to lunch and a walk through the park later after she was done with training and she accepted.

While Korra was training with Tenzin, Mako had gone back to his apartment to get ready for their alone time later. After she was done with her training she met Mako up for some lunch and then for a stroll through the park.

Korra and Mako were walking in the park, and Mako knew exactly where to take her so they could just relax. They were walking hand in hand when they got to where he was taking her. He walked her over to the tree and sat them both down with their backs against the tree while she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm…this is nice," she started.

"Do you even remember this place?"

"Of course I do, this is the tree where we fell asleep when we were looking for Bolin, and we ended up in-" Korra then realized that they were in the exact same position as last year.

"The position we are in right now?"

"Yeah."

"Oh and by the way never play a prank like you did last night again." He smiled at her and gave her a smack on the knee.

"Well you deserved it, I could've done worst." She then realized that his scarf was missing. "Oh, and I forgot to give you your scarf back didn't I?"

"Hmm…not really, I guess you forgot it's on your neck."

Korra looked down and saw the red fabric and was confused how it was still on her neck, but then she remember that she wasn't fully alert so she must've put it on without remembering. "Oh, now I remember." She took it off her neck and placed it around his.

"Yeah, and I forgot to tell you about something last night," he added while rubbing the back of his neck.

Korra lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him with wonder. _Ah…great now what? _"Ok, what is it?" she asked while you could obviously hear a bit of anger in it.

"It not that bad, but probably a…surprise. Anyways, another reason why Dakota and I hung out a lot was because we made a deal, after we broke up. Before you ask, the deal was that I'd pretend to be her boyfriend when we were at Narook's because the guy she used to like worked there, jealous, and in return she'd give me…"

"Give you what?" Korra was getting curious about this deal of theirs.

"Advice about girls," he blurted out in a whisper.

Korra covered her mouth trying not to laugh, but with no luck. "The Captain of the Fire Ferrets, the so called 'Cool Guy' having troubles with girls, that's hard to believe," she teased while she just let her laugh out.

"It's not funny!"

"No, it's not…it's hilarious!" she laughed while she rolled onto her back holding her hands on her stomach. "Come on Mako, you're two years older than Bolin and I bet he's already done it while you're just trying to get a girl!"

"Hey! Now I wouldn't be laughing you're not exactly the most experienced in the romance section either. If I remember correctly you said you dated two guys for a month and complete jackass for two years," he teased while he crawled over so his face was hovering over hers, and he held her hands over her head. "And, oh look, I have a girl who I could just take down right now," he joked while smirking the whole time.

She blushed and turned her head to the side, even though she knew he was joking she just couldn't help it. "Yeah, and then get arrested by Lin, having Tenzin bail us out, and then you get killed," she joked, then she noticed it. "Hey Mako, get off me for a second."

Mako did what she ordered, but was wondering what she was doing. She was looking at a bush about fifteen feet away, but what was so fascinating with a bush? "Umm…Korra what are you-" He was stopped with her pushing a finger to his lips.

"Shhh…don't say anything, just follow my lead," she whispered in his ear. She got up and stretched her arms out and yawned. "Hey Mako, want to learn a new firebending move I made up?"

"Umm sure."

"Ok, it's kind of a sneak attack. So what you do is face away from your opponent, so let's say that bush right over there is my opponent." She pointed over to the bush she was looking at earlier. "So let's say it's coming towards me and I know it, but I just act casual, and then-" She turned around quickly shot a fireball towards the bush and it caught on fire. Then what Korra suspected happened.

"Ahhh!" Kandice jumped out of the bush that was set on fire.

"Kandice!" Korra stomped over to her with a mad face.

Mako was just staring at the two sisters. It looked like Korra was either yelling at her or she was giving her a lecture and Kandice just looked bored with her sister's ranting. Soon enough though she left the park while Korra came back and sat next to Mako.

"Ok, now that that's settled, we can act like ourselves again."

"Why was Kandice here?"

"Didn't say, but I'm pretty sure she was spying on us to see what we were doing. Anyways, what are we doing this week?"

What Bolin had said to him earlier popped back in his mind. "Oh, actually Bolin and Asami offered to take me, you, Kandice, and Dakota to Ember Island. Asami just bought a vacation home there and they're going there next week for three days. Do you wanna go?"

Korra sunk down to the ground thinking about that. She knew about Ember Island, it had changed a lot in the last seventy years, and it was number one for being a vacation spot for any nationality.

"I really want to go, but I don't know if Tenzin will allow it," she complained covering her eyes with her hands.

"It wouldn't hurt to try."

"You have a good point, I'll try."

* * *

"But why not?" Korra complained as she was trying to convince him to let Kandice and her to go to Ember Island.

Tenzin stopped in his tracks and turned around to a complaining Korra. "Korra you are irresponsible, and I can't let you go wandering on Ember Island like an idiot."

"I am_ not_ irresponsible," she defended.

"You got drunk and you stuck your tongue down a stranger's mouth, now I believe Meelo could even tell that that's irresponsible."

"First of all, I did _not _stick my tongue down the guy's mouth. I'll admit I may be irresponsible_ sometimes_, but please, I want to go to Ember Island. I've worked hard the last couple of months, I even sat through that boring as hell's speech the Earth King gave me. Don't you think I earned a little break? It's only three days."

Tenzin closed his eyes and sighed. "I'll let you go on three conditions."

"I'll do anything."

"First, you cannot lose Kandice while you're there. Second, you and Mako will do _absolutely _nothing. Thirdly, you watch the kids three times without any question when Pema and I want to go out."

Korra groaned at that last one, but she really wanted to go to Ember Island. "Ok, I promise."

* * *

**Ok, I know this wasn't the most exciting chapter ever, but it's more of a transition chapter. There is some foreshadowing though here, you just need to find it. I don't have anything else to say, but please review.**


	9. Paradise Pains

So far vacation was going good for the Avatar. The group, plus Kandice and Dakota, had been in their house for about an hour.

Asami admitted that there were only three bedrooms and they'd have to pair up and of course she had to be paired with Mako. It's not that she didn't want too, but she just felt a bit…nervous about sharing a room with him even though there were two beds.

The bedroom wasn't that bad, it was certainly better than any past bedroom she had, and way bigger. There were two double beds, one in each corner, a few dressers and a few decorative items.

She was lying on her bed waiting for Mako to come back for their sparring session they decided to have before they went to the beach. She closed her eyes for a moment then her eyes flashed back opened. She dropped to the floor and opened her bag, throwing what little clothing she had every which way looking for something in particular.

_Damnmit, dammit, dammit!_ she thought.

She had forgotten about going to the beach and she never bought a bathing suit in Republic City. She was thinking she either had to tell Mako she forgot to get a bathing suit and had to buy one and ditch their sparring session, but then he'd probably want to go with…not exactly her definition of a nice shopping experience or she had to go to swimming in her bindings. Either way she dreaded, but then an idea popped into her head.

She full out ran looking in every door looking for Kandice. She found about every room in the house except their bedroom or at least she thought she did. While running a person came out of a bedroom and she ran into the person _hard._

"Ow!" she whined while rubbing her forehead.

"Korra! What the heck!" she complained as she got up.

"I have to talk to you inside." Korra pushed Kandice inside and shut the door shut. "I need you to do me a favor and I think this'll include you too Dakota," she began, she raised her voice when she said the last part of the sentence since Dakota was lying on her bed.

"What is it?" Kandice asked.

"I need you to go to town and get me a bathing suit, and Dakota I need you to make sure she doesn't get lost," she answered.

Kandice raised an eyebrow at her. "Korra, you're eighteen years old, I think you can go and get your own bathing suit."

"Kandice, it's not like you have a bathing suit, we lived in the Southern Waer Tribe, we didn't swim, well except the couple times we went surfing on our iceboards. Anyways, I'm begging you, and I don't beg much," she begged.

"Fine, give me like fifty yuans," she approved while holding her hand out for the loot.

"Fifty?" she exclaimed.

"Hey, I need one too. I was just going to swim in my bindings, but I guess I'll buy one since I'm going to town," she answered.

"Fine." She reached into her pocket and gave her the money she wanted. "Dakota, now you have to make sure she doesn't get lost or Tenzin will literally kill me."

"It's in the bag. I have one question for you though. Why can't you just go buy a bathing suit yourself in town?"

"Mako and I are having a sparring session soon and if I tell him that I don't have a bathing suit then he might want to go with me and I really don't need my boyfriend's help with clothes."

Dakota let out a chuckle when she said that. "Yeah, I can understand that, and did he tell you about the deal he and I made?"

"Yes, and is Mako really that bad in the girl department?"

"Well it took him six months to finally talk to you about everything so yeah. Plus sometimes he'd talk his angers about you out on me. Oh, and he said it was because he only had three real girlfriends, you, Asami, and the firebender chick. He doesn't count me because I only asked him out to get the guy I liked jealous."

"Korra, where are you? I'm ready to go sparring with you!" Mako's voice echoed through the house.

"I'll be there in a minute!" she shouted back to him. "Please, just go to town soon and get me a bathing suit. You have like an hour so hurry," she informed and then left.

* * *

"Mako, hurry up! I swear you're a girl when it comes to getting ready)" Korra complained as she waited outside of their room.

"I told you that you could change while I'm changing. Korra, I'm going to see you in your bathing suit when we're at the beach so why be so secretive?"

"I don't want you to watch me strip while I put my bathing suit on."

"Well then come in and get your bathing suit and go to the bathroom and change. We don't have all day you know, and I wouldn't watch you strip."

Korra sighed knowing he was right. "Ok, I'm coming in, but are you wearing boxers?"

"Swim trunks."

Korra opened up the door to see Mako's back towards her wearing his red swim trunks. She sighed again hoping he wouldn't look at her while she was in there.

Kandice had told her that she put her bathing suit in her bag so Mako wouldn't see it. She walked over to her bag, that was still on the floor, and placed it on her bed and opened her bag. She could've just screamed her name right then and there, but Mako was a mere ten feet away. She closed her bag and slowly walked out of their room, making sure the door was closed.

"Kandice^" Korra yelled, stomping her way to their room.

She entered their room to see Dakota laying on her bed reading a magazine, but Kandice was nowhere in sight. Dakota looked up from her magazine to see a very pissed off Korra.

"If you're looking for her she's under my bed," she told her.

Korra stomped her way over to her bed and looked under it to see Kandice. She grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, pulled her out, and held her up. "Why the hell did you buy me a damn bikini?" she screeched.

"You never specified what kind of bathing suit," she choked out. "Plus they were on sale for twenty yuans."

"Yeah, Korra, you just said bathing suit so she could've gotten you anything," Dakota added.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you. I bet Mako will like what he sees when you wear that bikini. If you don't then you're going swimming in your bindings."

"Air, air," Kandice choked out.

Korra threw her on her bed and got up in her face. "You're lucky this time, but I will get you back somehow."

* * *

Korra was in the bathroom wearing her bikini much to her displeasure, but she threw her clothes back because she refused to walk around in a bikini. She also didn't like the bikini because it felt kind of tight on her too. _Never trust Kandice with clothes ever again_, she thought as she walked outside to meet the others. Of course she was the only one in clothing while everyone else wore their bathing suit.

"Korra, why are you in your clothes? You're not going swimming in your clothes now are you?" Bolin asked.

"No, my bathing suit is underneath my clothes. I just won't feel comfortable walking around in a bathing suit until I'm actually at the beach," she replied as twiddled with her fingers.

"Korra, come on take those clothes off, the beach is like a block away," Mako informed as he moved closer to her. "Come on, just because you're wearing a bikini doesn't mean you have to feel insecure about it."

"Let's just go to the beach," she mumbled walking past everyone. She knew who told him what she was wearing.

* * *

As soon as they were at the beach Dakota and Kandice immediately hit the water and started to surf on the iceboards they created. Asami and Bolin were sitting near the water just talking to one another while Mako and Korra kept their distance from the group, sitting down further down to watch all the action. Surprisingly, there weren't many people there.

"Come on Korra, please take off your clothes," Mako begged, very unusual.

Korra looked over at him. "You know that sounds extremely wrong right?"

"Ok, then take off your clothes so you can go swimming in your bikini with me."

"Turn around."

"Fine."

Korra slowly took off her shirt following with her boots, fur pelt, and finally her pants. Even though she knew Mako would probably love what she was wearing, she just couldn't help herself from being insecure. She took one last look at the small blue bikini before she gave him the ok.

"Wow…" he gasped, he had just realized he never saw her in anything like that. Something that actually showed her toned legs and toned stomach.

_Note to self, remember to thank Kandice for buying that bikini._

She blushed at him staring at her and looked away from him to avoid his staring. It didn't last too long though because he pulled her into his lap and looked into her eyes.

"Come on, it's just me, don't be afraid to wear a bikini. It looks really good on you," Mako complimented, making her blush darker.

Korra wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a small smile. She leaned up a little and he leaned down a little until their lips finally touched. They didn't get into anything too serious because of a mocking tone behind them.

"Whoa there teenagers, let's keep it appropriate for the children," Kandice joked, standing behind them wearing a bikini similar to Korra's, but in red.

Korra rolled her eyes at her sister's annoying timing. With her on the beach with them she knew she wouldn't get any alone time with Mako, but that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun.

"Get outta here, go play in the water with Dakota," she ordered while getting up off Mako.

"I'll leave if you go surfing on your iceboard," she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Ugh…fine," Korra agreed, walking to the water making an iceboard.

Mako got up and stood next to Kandice watching Korra getting ready. "Why are you being mean to your sister? Aren't you two like really close?" He was confused with what was going on.

"We are close, but I have a top secret mission that I can't tell you. Just watch Korra, she's a decent surfer."

Mako looked up to see Korra bending the water while surfing and doing some tricks on her iceboard. She looked even more beautiful, surrounded by her native element, just being a water tribe girl. When she came to shore he swept her off her feet by the waist and swung her around, earning a laugh from her.

He brought his lips near her ear and whispered, "Your sister is up to something, and I don't think it's good."

She just rested her head on his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat, "Don't really care, just enjoy the moment right now."

* * *

**Hmm…what's the so called "top secret mission" Kandice has? In the next like four chapters Kandice is well…you'll find out.**

**As just some other information this story is supposed 17 chapters or something close to that so we're half way done with this story.**

**Anyways, umm sorry if there's any mistakes. I didn't have time to proof read it since I'm going to go to a park for my birthday even though it's not until tomorrow. Oh well…so please review.**


	10. Troublemakers

It was the last night of their vacation, the next morning they'd have to leave their paradise and go back to their ordinary, stressful, lives. Their vacation had been great even though it was only three days, it just went by too fast for everyone.

The previous day they had went to the beach again and went out to town and browsing through the shops. No one was actually buying anything, but just looking around. Korra and Mako had went to a nice restaurant themselves as a date, and everything would've went right if Korra didn't get in a fight with some girl who kept glancing at Mako and then got them kicked out.

So for their last meal together they decided to go to town and get everyone something they wanted for dinner. Unfortunately, they didn't know that trouble was occurring at the house when they had left, well trouble for them.

Kandice and Dakota were in the dining room writing down stuff on paper for Mako and Korra while Bolin and Asami were in their room. Kandice and Dakota were writing down some awkward romantic stuff, but Kandice told Dakota to do it.

"Kandice, I don't get why we're writing faulty notes when Mako and Korra will surely know that something's up," Dakota said as she was writing a note to Korra pretending to be Mako.

"Come on, let's just see if they're gullible enough to believe it. Plus it'll help with my top secret mission if they believe it. If they don't believe it, well at least we tried," she replied as she finished her note to Mako pretending to be Korra.

"First of all your 'top secret mission' isn't really a secret to me, and writing this note was just awkward," she claimed as she placed it on Korra's chair. "Hey don't you have to play the prank that I still think is a bad idea toni-" she started before they heard the voices of Mako and Korra. "Scram!"

Dakota high tailed it out of there while Kandice's foot hooked onto a chair and they both fell. She got up, not having enough time to set the chair back up.

Mako and Korra entered with bags of food, well Mako did while Korra carried one bag. Mako placed the bags of food on the table while she placed her one bag on the table.

"I don't get it. Why did I have to carry every bag, but that one you carried?" Mako asked, sounding a bit irritated.

"Well, it's a bit of payback for not talking to me about everything and a bit of payback for yesterday's…event," she answered.

"How is it my fault that the girl kept staring at me?"

"I'm just joking on that part, but I am still getting payback on you for not just talking to me. Just be glad I'm not making you do something worst, you could be carrying me all day," she pointed out.

He walks over to her laughing a bit. "Well that wouldn't have been the worst punishment ever," he claimed as he noticed no one else in the room. "Hey, no one else is here," he hinted.

"Mako, no, were not having a make out session in Asami's dining room, anyone could pop in at any moment," she declined, backing away from him.

"Nah, I think Bolin and Asami are...you know, since we heard them last night, and Dakota and Kandice are probably at the beach or something," he guessed walking closer to her making her back away, not because she didn't want to kiss him, but because she didn't want anyone to _see _them kissing.

"Mako, I'll make you a deal if you stop-oof!" she started, but then tripped over something. "What the hell? Who leaves a damn dining room chair on the floor?"

"Are you alright?" he asked as he put the chair up and kneeled down to her level.

"Yes, Mako, I'm fine," she stated then turned her head to the side where the other chairs were. "What's this?" She grabbed a piece of paper that was on Mako's chair and read it. "That rascal!"

"What's it say?" Mako asked as he moved so he was sitting next to Korra.

"Uhh nothing," she replied as she crumpled up the note and stuffed it in her pocket and got up. She grabbed someone's bag of food and took it to the kitchen.

Mako followed behind her and saw her grab hot sauce and put loads of it on the food. "Umm Korra, why are you dumping," he caught a glimpse of the hot sauce label, "357 Mad Hog Monkey Hot Sauce!" Mako exclaimed as he grabbed the hot sauce from her.

"Hey!" she yelled as she tried to grab the hot sauce back from him, but failed.

"Korra, you're gonna make whoever eats that breath fire!"

"For your information City Boy, this is my meal and I prefer a _hot _meal! Now give me my hot sauce back!" she whined as she tried to reach for it, but was failing because she was so short compared to him.

"No, I'm going to go get everyone for dinner and I'm going to keep this." He put the hot sauce into his pocket. "I don't need you breathing fire at dinner." He left her alone in the kitchen while she chuckled.

_I can't believe he bought that, he's too gullible._

* * *

Everyone was finally in the dining room, and everyone got what they ordered. They all took a seat and dug in.

When Korra took a seat she found a note on her chair, but just crumpled it up knowing who it was from. She wasn't eating much because she kept glancing over at Kandice who was talking to Bolin. She was getting impatient that she wouldn't eat her food.

That's when it happened, she finally picked up her fork and started to dig into her food. Korra tried to hide a smirk when she started to stuff food in her mouth, but was failing miserably. Then it kicked in.

"Hot!" Kandice exclaimed as she was looking for water. "Water!" she yelled as she pushed her chair out and ran for the kitchen.

Everyone looked at where Kandice ran to then to Korra. "What?" she asked.

"That wasn't your food earlier, was it?" Mako asked, just realizing she fooled him earlier.

"Nope, and you bought," she laughed.

"Wait, what happened? What don't we know?" Bolin wondered.

"Kandice played a little trick on Mako and I earlier and I needed to give her some payback. So I put some 357 Mad Hog Monkey Hot Sauce on her meal," she said like it was nothing.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy probably because 357 Mad Hog Monkey Hot Sauce was known to be one of the hottest hot sauces in the world.

"Korra! Where did you even get hot sauce?" Asami asked. "I don't own any hot sauces."

"It was in your covert, and conveniently it was just the hot sauce to do the job," she replied while smiling.

Kandice then returned with a jug of water and pushed her food away from her. "I'm done, I'm just going to watch you eat, and well played Korra," she sighed.

* * *

"Kandice, I still don't think this is a good idea," Dakota warned as she watched Kandice with her mischief.

Kandice had two glasses, one which contained red leechi juice, the other was three fourths full with leechi juice and the quarter was filled with cactus juice. Kandice obtained the cactus juice from Dakota who bought in it town since Kandice practically begged for it since she couldn't buy it. The one that contain the cactus juice she managed to make it the same shade of red as the leechi juice, but it was a bit thicker.

"Oh please, it's not like she's going to go running around the house naked. Just going to make her a little drunk and possibly make Mako want her more," she spoke as she put the finishing touches on the drinks.

"You have an evil mind for a fourteen year old, I can you give you credit for that," she declared as she watched her do everything.

"Finished!" she cheered, she grabbed a tray that was in her room and placed the two drinks on it then shoved it in Dakota's face. "Go take this to Mako and Korra."

"No way!" she yelled. "You take it to them!"

"Look, if I take it to them, Korra will immediately know something is up, but if _you_ take it they'll expect nothing. Just tell them Asami told you to give it to them and then they'll suspect absolutely nothing. Wasn't it your goal to make sure they're on good terms before you leave in a few days?"

"Fine, I'll do it," she reluctantly said as she got up and took the tray.

"Make sure Korra gets the one with the straw!" she reminded.

Dakota did not feel good doing that, but so long as Korra didn't get drunk enough to kiss another boy, she thought it wouldn't be that bad. How much harm could be done after all? It was a quarter of a glass, and the glass wasn't even that big. She finally reached their door and she knocked with her foot. They came to the door and saw Dakota.

"Is that leechi juice?" Korra asked as she moved her face towards the one specifically for her.

"Yeah," she answered as she moved the tray back a little, "Asami wanted me to give it to you guys. So here you go." Dakota gave Korra the one specifically for her and then gave Mako's his. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

_I still don't think this is a good idea,_ she thought as she walked off.

Mako and Korra were back on their beds with their drinks. Mako really had to restrain Korra from drinking it.

"Korra let's make a toast. This vacation may have not have gone as smooth as we both wanted it to go, but it was amazing me for and I hope we get to do this another time sometime," he proposed and then clicked their glasses together.

They both started to drink their drinks and that's when it all started.

* * *

Korra awoke with a major headache and attempted to snuggle into her pillow even more, but made contact with something hard, there was a familiar smell though. She opened her eyes to see her snuggled in his bare chest and felt his hands around her waist. She then felt a draft that made her shiver and then realized her shirt was off and only in her top bindings. She scrambled out of their embrace and fell to the floor, waking Mako up in the process.

"Mako, what the hell happened? I can't remember anything, and why am I topless?" she asked in a panic.

He propped himself on an elbow to get a better look at her. "Look, last night there must've been something in that drink because you started to do weird stuff so I think you got drunk."

"Ok, that explains what happened, but why am I topless?"

Mako chuckled to himself a little. "You're going to be embarrassed, but you kept trying to get me in bed with you. You took off your own shirt, well actually ripped it off, and then you took my shirt off, but I wouldn't let you go any further than that. I had to restrain you from going any further, and you wouldn't stay in your own bed. I'm betting you that Kandice has something to do with your drunken state."

Korra blushed intensely as she heard that. She must've made a fool of herself that night, and she just wanted to high tail it out of there, but she wasn't wearing a shirt. She got up off of her position on the floor, and was looking for her shirt everywhere.'

"If you're looking for your shirt," he started then grabbed the blue fabric out from behind him, "you better get another one." She saw it was practically ripped in half.

"I don't have another shirt, I only packed three days worth of clothes," she whined.

Mako sighed and grabbed his bag off of the floor and threw her a simple white t-shirt. "Here, you can have this for the day." He got up off of his bed and grabbed some new clothes from his bag. "Now hurry up and get dressed before they suspect we're actually doing it."

* * *

They were finally on the ship back to Republic City, probably about half way there. Mako and Korra were looking at the scenery, Bolin and Asami were somewhere, and Dakota and Kandice were most likely causing trouble.

"What a vacation," Korra sighed as she leaned onto the railing.

"Wasn't the smoothest ever, but one of my favorite," he told her.

She looked over at him thinking he only like it because he saw her without a top on and in a bikini. She gave him a punch in the shoulder. "Just because you saw me topless and in a bikini don't think you'll see me again like that for a while."

"Maybe if I slip some cactus juice into a drink of yours I will," he joked as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, like I'll fall into the 'slip some cactus juice into my drink' joke again. I didn't yell at Kandice though because she's treating me like a normal person. Not the 'all mighty Avatar' just me."

"Well that's a good thing then, and I think Kandice and Dakota have really bonded over this vacation."

"Yeah, you're right. To tell you the truth Mako, she may be more trouble than I remember, but this vacation was like paradise for me."

* * *

**I have to say this was probably one of my favorite chapters to write for some reason, most likely because of all the pranks. **

**357 Mad Hog Monkey Hot Sauce is 357 Mad Dog Hot Sauce in this world.  
**

**Anyways, Kandice is a troublemaker now isn't she? The next chapter picks up three months after this. So please review: )**


	11. News

It had been almost three months since their crazy vacation. Dakota had left a couple days later, leaving Mako with his own knowledge to make sure he wouldn't screw up his relationship…_again._ Unfortunately, for him they had gotten into some stupid fights, but they usually ended up making out in the end.

Korra liked the relationship they currently had way better than their previous one since they weren't always fighting about her duties and travels. They even got to spend more time together because of her not needing to leave for months at a time. Yes, she had to go to leave a couple times, but they didn't get into stupid fights like they used to. She knew that was most likely going to change soon though because she knew the world wouldn't stay at bay forever.

She was relieved that Kandice hadn't gotten lost in the city or got arrested so Tenzin had thought Korra was finally learning some responsibility. Korra always wanted to tell him that Kandice was the one who needed to learn responsibility, not her. In the last three months Kandice hadn't done anything nearly as bad as the cactus juice prank though. Yes, she played a few pranks on her, but they weren't that bad. Little did she know there was a prank waiting to be born.

Korra was currently taking a shower because Mako had told her he was taking her to restaurant to tell her something important. She was wondering what was so important that he was taking her out to tell her instead of just telling her. Whatever the case was it she thought it was nice he was taking her out to eat.

When Korra exited the shower she dried herself when she noticed it. All that was in there were her bindings, and the towel she was drying herself with. She then realized who did such a thing.

"Kandice!" she yelled so it would echo through the house.

She knew she wouldn't be able to hide in the bathroom for much longer if she was going to be able to meet Mako in the dining room. She had no choice, but to put on her clothing that was left and wrap the towel around her body. She looked like an idiot, but she thought it was better than having to walk around the house practically naked.

Korra poked her head through the door to check to see if there was anyone if sight. She saw nobody so she started to run to her room. She was thankful her room wasn't that far. Once she finally got to her room she grabbed some clothes out of her dresser, and was about to drop her towel.

"Hey, Korra, I heard you scream and Kandice told me to-ohhh," Mako began, but was stopped with the sight in front of him.

Korra strained her neck to see Mako without showing him her front side. She saw him behind her blushing and wide eyed at the sight in front of him. Korra on the other hand was pissed. "Mako! Stop staring and get the hell out!"

"Uhh…oh, um sorry, I'll just…wait outside," he stuttered, and he pointed to the door.

"I don't care, just get out!" she ordered.

Mako turned around and closed the door behind him. Korra let out a sigh of relief once she finally heard the door. Once again Kandice had put them in _another_ awkward situation, but this one Mako was about to see her ninety percent naked. Then again, when she was in that bikini she was more naked. It didn't matter, what mattered was that she didn't want Mako to see her like that.

* * *

Mako and Korra were at the restaurant, sitting in silence. Even the walk and ride over was quiet because of that incident that Kandice created. Mako was the one to break the silence.

"Korra, you know I stepped in on you by accident, right?" Mako asked, clarifying that he wasn't trying to see her naked.

"Yeah, but did you actually come in because you thought I needed something?"

_Mako was walking to the dining room to meet Korra when he saw Kandice who was chasing the airbending kids. When they ran past him Kandice literally ran into him._

"_Ugh…oh Mako, what are you doing here?" she asked as she rubbed her forehead from the impact._

"_I was wondering if Korra was ready for our date yet. Is she around?"_

"_Kandice!" A voice that belonged to Korra screamed._

"_Oh, I was supposed to help her with her outfit, but why don't you? You're the boyfriend after all. I bet it wouldn't matter what she wore though, to you anything she wears looks great." She smirked._

"_Umm…ok." He stayed a moment and stared at her wondering what her face was about then headed for Korra's room._

Mako thought back to when Kandice said that. He now knew why she was smirking when she said that last sentence. "Umm…well I heard you scream and then Kandice told me that she was going to help you with your outfit, but that was a big lie."

"That's for sure," she mumbled. "Anyways, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh yeah, I got a job offer at the police station, and I took it," he revealed.

Korra's lips broke into a smile. "That's great Mako, but doesn't that mean you'll have to arrest me sometime in your profession?"

"If you manage to stay out of trouble that won't have to happen. Probably nothing more embarrassing than getting arrested by your boyfriend," he teased.

"You probably don't have the guts, you'd have to face me sometime after the arrest. I wouldn't want you to be you facing the all might Avatar," she teased.

"Since I'm going to be a police officer, I won't be able to be on the Fire Ferrets anymore. Do you want to be the captain?"

"I love pro-bending Mako, I really do, but my time as a pro-bender is up. My duties are probably going to expand as I get older, and I just can't deal with my duties and pro-bending. It was hard enough this season to make all the games," she explained.

"I already told Bolin about my new job, and he said he'd take the position as captain if you didn't want it. I guess Bolin has to make a whole new team then."

"Yep, that's true. Anyways, I hope you're a good officer of the law, and I hope you still have time to see me."

* * *

After dinner Mako went back to his apartment so he could tell Bolin where he stood in the Fire Ferrets while Korra went back to Air Temple Island. She was walking to the kitchen when she heard voices coming from the dining room. She quietly walked to the dining room and stayed out of sight to listen.

"And that's how Korra set our house on fire kids. Don't ever pi-umm tick Korra off to the max or else well this house will be up in flames."

_Of course she tells them at story_,Korra thought.

"Did Korra actually set your house on fire?" Ikki asked.

"Yes, but she might have been extra sensitive because of…well the time of the month or something. Mom and dad had a fit that she set the house on fire and she had to help rebuild the house. So never dump snow into anybody's underwear or there will be severe consequences."

"I'm going to do that to Korra when we go to the Southern Water Tribe to drop you off in a few weeks! I'm going to do it daddy! And mommy, and Jinora, and Meelo, actually everyone!" Ikki blurted out.

"No way I'm letting you stick snow down my pants, Ikki," Jinora said.

"I'll stick snow down your pants!" Meelo exclaimed.

"Huh…" Jinora sighed.

If what Ikki said was true then Korra was going to lose her sister soon again. Even though Kandice had been a pain in the butt for Korra at times, she knew she was going to miss her being with her. She frankly couldn't imagine her life without her in it, just like when she was little. Everything was changing too fast. Mako was going to be a cop and she knew they wouldn't be able to see each other as much and Kandice was leaving to go back to the Southern Water Tribe. Bolin was going to have to go searching for eligible teammates for the Fire Ferrets and Asami was still working on bringing Future Industries back to the top. Everyone had their own path to take, but she knew that's how it had to be.

* * *

**I decided to make Mako a cop! I originally wasn't going to make him a cop once I heard he was going to be a cop, but then I realized it fit into my story so yeah. Not really much Mako as a cop action in **_**this**_** story though. **

**Anyways, not the best ending or my best work, but oh well. So please review: )**


	12. Babysitting Bothers

It was a few days before Kandice had to go back to the South Pole. The airbending kids were excited about it since they were going to stay the night with their Gran Gran and Tenzin was even allowing Korra to come along and see her parents for the first time in a year.

Before any of that happened though there were some issues to be sorted out in their own house.

"But Tenzin please! I don't want to watch the kids tonight! Mako finally has a day off and I was going to go see him later! I beg of you please don't make me watch the kids!" Korra begged.

"Korra, remember when you went to Ember Island? I let you go on three conditions and I believe one condition was that you'd watch the kids three times no questions asked," he reminded.

"But Tenzin please! I'll do it any other day, but not tonight!"

"Nope, you have to do it tonight. It's not like you'll be alone, you have your sister to help you. Teach her how to take care of kids," he mentioned.

"Kandice, she's no help. If anything it's like taking care of another kid. And as a warning I don't know how to change a baby so how am I suppose to change Rohan? Hmm…I guess you can't go out then," she claimed as she went towards her room.

"Korra, for the last time you are not leaving this island tonight and you're going to watch the kids. And that's final," Tenzin sternly ended, walking to go see Pema.

Korra let out a sigh of annoyance as she walked to her room. She had been able to see Mako a few times during the last few weeks, but didn't really go on a date. He had finally got a day off from his training, but now she had to stay on the island to watch the kids and Kandice.

When she entered her room she found Kandice petting Naga. She did not want to talk to her right now. She walked over to her bed, laid face down on it, and buried her face in her pillow. Of course then Kandice had to sit down at the foot of the bed.

"Korra, I want to know something," she began.

"What?"

"Do you love Mako?"

Korra was caught off guard with the sudden question. She lifted her face from the pillow and sat up so she could get a better look at her. "Why do you want to know if I love Mako?"

"I don't know. I was just wondering," she shrugged.

Korra seemed reluctant to tell her. "Well, yeah, I love him."

"Ok," she said as she got up from the bed and walked over to the door, "I guess I'll see you later. I have to go tend to something."

* * *

"Ok, Korra, do you understand what you have to do?" Pema asked as she was getting ready to go to town with Tenzin.

"Yes, Pema I do. Dinner is in the fridge and give it to the kids in about half an hour. If you're not back by nine put the kids to bed and read them a story so they go to sleep. And the most important rule, don't let the kids destroy the house," she recited.

"Very good," she praised. "Well I better go find Tenzin so we can go out and hopefully be back before something bad happens," she noted as she walked towards her and Tenzin's room.

_I don't want to do this,_ she thought as she saw Pema and Tenzin walk out.

Korra was officially alone with four airbending kids and Kandice. She turned around to see all the kids at a table with Rohan on the table. It looked like Ikki was trying to get him to airbend with his hands. Korra then realized the night couldn't go _that_ bad.

* * *

Mako was walking up the steps to the girl dormitories' excepting to see Korra waiting for him at the top. He had gotten a call from Kandice earlier saying that Korra wanted to meet him on the island for something, but he didn't see her. He sat down on the steps thinking she was getting ready, but then he heard it.

"No, Meelo! Don't you're gonna rip my fur pelt!" a voice belonging to Korra warned.

"It's not that big of a deal, Korra. You've had that thing for like three years, and it's not like you need it, you're not in the South Pole," a voice of Kandice mentioned.

"Shut up! It's not like you're trying to help me! Wait, where's Ikki?"

Mako had enough of waiting, something was up. He got up and entered the dormitories to see the airbending kids running around, or well on their air scooters, going from room to room while Korra was chasing them. The airbenders then did a turn and bended right past him while Korra didn't notice him and tackled him to the ground.

Korra had her hands beside both sides of his face while she was straddling his waist. She was caught off guard by her tackling him, thinking she tackled Kandice. She then noticed the position they were in and blushed.

"Well this is a nice greeting," he joked, but sounded kind of serious.

"No, it's not," she defended.

"Well, if it's not then why are you still on me?" He grinned.

"Shut up," she replied while her blush became more noticeable. She held her hand out and helped him up. "Why are you here? Not that I don't want you here, but why?"

"Kandice called earlier saying that you wanted me to meet me here for something. I'm guessing I fell into another one of her tricks," he guessed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well since you're here, _you _can help me control these animals. They've been so hyper since dinner and I can't control them. Rohan is either crawling or walking somewhere. Meelo has ripped _and_ puked on my fur pelt. Ikki knocked over a couple of vases. Jinora, well she hasn't done anything wrong yet, and boy Kandice is being so lazy and won't help."

"Well, why are they hyper?"

"How should I know? Just help me," she pleaded.

Mako looked behind him to where the kids went off and then looked behind Korra. He saw there were no kids and he didn't hear any either. "Well, where are they first of all?"

"Probably the dining room. Follow me." She grabbed his hand and took him to the dining room where they didn't except the sight they saw.

Kandice was sitting in front of them acting out something, but Korra recognized it as one of the story's their father used to tell them and act out. She then noticed it one Kandice's hand, it was small, but she saw it. Her hand read 'Enjoy Him.'

Korra wasn't sure if Mako saw it or not, but she pulled him out of the dining room then to her room. She didn't exactly understand why she wrote that on her hand or why she was watching the kids when she was supposed to, but whatever it was she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to have some alone time with Mako. She sat down on the edge of her bed while patting the spot next to her so Mako would sit next to her.

"What was up with Kandice?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"I don't know, but I think she can handle the kids until Tenzin and Pema get home. Tenzin did say she could help so I won't get a lecture from him. Anyways, I hope you're not mad that we can't actually go _out_ tonight. If I leave this island Tenzin will kill me."

"It's ok, I at least get to spend some time with you," he stated as he moved his face closer to catch her lips, but she turned her head away.

"Mako, no, as much as I want to kiss you we can't. With Kandice and those airbending kids in the house any of them could pop in at any moment." He didn't know it, but she was smirking.

"Oh come on, Korra. I get one day off from training and you won't even kiss me. I probably won't get another day off until I'm done with my training, and I still have another month's worth," he noted as he wrapped his arm around her waist to bring her closer.

She turned her face around and grabbed him by his scarf and crushed his lips onto hers. He was surprised by it, but quickly responded. She then pulled her lips off of his, but pushed her forehead onto his while smiling. "I was only kidding," she then gave him a short kiss on the lips then pulled away again, "but if we get caught by one of them it's your fault," she warned as she crushed her lips onto his to resume what she started.

* * *

"Tenzin, I don't think it was a good idea to leave Korra to babysit," Pema acknowledged as she saw the main hallway messed up.

"Where are the kids?" Tenzin seethed as he stomped his way to the dining room.

What he didn't except was to see Jinora and Ikki sleeping on the table's cushions and Meelo sleeping on the table with his mouth wide open. He also didn't except to see Kandice in the corner, sleeping, with her back against the wall with Rohan in her arms asleep.

"Well, I guess we could have Kandice babysit again before she leaves. She actually got the kids to go to sleep." Pema was surprised that all of them were asleep. She walked over and took Rohan out of her arms. In the process she saw what she had written on her hand, and she had to make sure Tenzin wouldn't go looking for Korra. "Hey, Tenzin, why don't you carry the kids to their rooms?" she asked as she handed Rohan to him.

"But I have to find Korra."

"I'll take care of it."

He seemed reluctant to let her do it, but he carried Rohan in the direction of his room. Pema was relieved that he actually let her go find Korra, and she knew exactly where to look, well if she was still on the island.

She walked to Korra's room and opened the doors to find a surprising sight. Korra was sitting in Mako's lap with her face buried in the crook of his neck while Mako had his back and head against the wall with his hands wrapped around her waist. Pema wasn't mad, but just a bit surprised. She closed the doors before Tenzin would come and look for her. She walked back to the dining room and found Tenzin picking Meelo up.

"Did you find her?"

"Yes, she's in her room sleeping. Everything is fine," she answered as she walked over to him. "Tenzin, she doesn't deserve a lecture in the morning. The kids are fine and asleep and the house isn't up in flames or rocks. So do me a favor and don't yell or lecture her in the morning."

Tenzin sighed knowing she was right the kids were fine and the house wasn't _totally_ destroyed. "Alright," he agreed as he walked Meelo to his room.

Pema knew what it was like being a teenager girl craving attention from a guy, but if she took it too far it would lead to consequences and she knew she didn't need them at such a young age. She knew she had to talk to her later.

* * *

**What happened with Kandice? Why'd she write that and take care of the kids? Oh boy what would've happened if Tenzin found Mako and Korra in her room…alone? Next chapter takes place in the Southern Water Tribe. Don't really have anything else to say, but please review: )**


	13. Sisterly Love

It had taken a while, but Tenzin and his family, Korra, and Kandice had finally gotten to their tribe. They would've landed in Korra's old compound, but Katara was tending to some sick village people for the day and staying in her old house in the village.

When they landed a lot of the village children were amazed with Oogi considering they've never seen a sky bison. Everyone got down off to Oogi and were crowded by children asking questions. Tenzin and Pema, who was holding Rohan, got themselves out of the crowd of children and walked to Katara's while their kids talked to the water tribe kids.

"Kids, disperse. There's nothing to see here it's just a sky bison, like the one Katara sometimes mentioned to you in some old stories of Avatar Aang and herself," Kandice announced to them.

All the kids seemed reluctant to leave, but they returned to playing in the village. The airbending kids went over to their parents then. Korra turned herself towards Kandice with a raised eyebrow.

"Since when were you so good with kids?"

"I've been for the last like four years. They look up to me, and plus they like me showing them waterbending tricks," she shrugged.

"Ok…come on mom and dad are probably waiting for us." Korra started to walk towards their house while Kandice just stood there.

"I think I'll talk to the kids for a second, I'll meet you there." She ran off to the children who were all crowding her. It seemed like they were asking her all sorts of questions.

Korra just shrugged it off, and continued on to her house. She was hoping her parents were there and not on some kind of hunting trip, but it was highly unlikely. They probably weren't aware of when they'd arrive so they were probably in their house. She entered the house to find it empty.

"Mom? Dad?" No response.

_Hmm…maybe they're at Katara's?_

Korra exited her house and walked towards Katara's. She glanced over at Kandice who was throwing some snow at the other kids. She continued to walk to Katara's and when she entered she found who she was looking for.

She found her parents who were talking to Katara along with Pema and Tenzin. She felt kind of awkward being…well surrounded by old people. Her parents then got up out of their seats and went to go hug Korra for the first time in almost a year. Her parents then sat her down in an empty seat near them while they took their own seat.

"Tenzin, Tonraq, why don't you two step out for a moment while we have a girl talk?" Katara asked the two men.

"Alright mother, but soon enough there'll be little airbenders in here wanting your attention," Tenzin warned as he and Tonraq stepped out.

"Why did you ask my dad and Tenzin to step out, Katara?" Korra was starting to get nervous.

"Korra, I needed to talk to you about something, and I needed Tenzin and your father out of here or else they'll be yelling," Pema answered.

Korra was afraid when she said that, but she already had the talk years ago. "Please, no! I already the sex talk years ago…twice! I don't need the sex talk again!" she exclaimed as she threw her hands on her head.

"No, not that," Pema cleared up while Korra let out a sigh of relief. "It's about you and Mako. The other day when we went came back from being in town I saw you and Mako in a position and if Tenzin had found you in that position you would've gotten a lot worse. "

Korra groaned when she said that. "I was just sitting in his lap and we fell asleep. It's not like we were naked or anything, we just fell asleep! Pema we're not going to have sex or anything! We didn't even plan on falling asleep because I knew that if Tenzin found him in his house he would've killed him. It happened by accident!"

"Korra, look, Pema explained to me about you progressing relationship with him. I remember him from last year, and I think he's a good guy for you. I just don't want you to get your heart broken from your first boyfriend. We're just going to have a talk that doesn't include sex," Senna explained.

Korra groaned at them. "Katara, do you agree that we need to have a talk? I know what I'm doing, and I'm pretty sure Mako isn't going to break my heart."

"Korra, I believe this is necessary. We just don't want you to regret anything you do or commit to him. We're doing this for your own good," Katara explained.

Korra groaned. She did not need this talk, she knew what she was doing, and she knew Mako wasn't going to break her heart. She just wanted to get out of there and go find Kandice, but the universe had other plans.

"Hey, what's everyone talking about?" Kandice asked cheerfully as she entered the house.

"We're trying to give Korra a talk about how she shouldn't take things too far with Mako since he's her first boyfriend. She doesn't need a broken heart or to be pregnant so young," Senna explained to her daughter she hasn't seen for months.

"But Mako's not her first boyfriend," Kandice said without thinking.

Korra turned her face towards her and was totally pissed. Kandice then remember that they didn't know she dated three other guys. Her eyes widen and started to back up.

"Umm…I'm going to…go…find…dad. Bye!" She then ran out of there while Korra threw her chair against the wall, and chased after her.

"Kandice get back here!" Korra yelled as she ran after her through the snow.

"I forgot!" she yelled as she was running from her.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Korra continued to run after her while Korra was bending the elements while trying _not _to destroy the village. That was until her father and Tenzin came running up behind her grabbing her by the arms and dragging her back to Katara's house. She would've just airbended them away, but that would've only made things worse so she didn't attempt it.

Tenzin had pushed her into her chair again so the women could talk to her. Korra put a mad pout on her face and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Korra, now what is this about you having a boyfriend _before_ Mako?" her mother asked sternly.

Korra just sat there not answering them. She wasn't going to talk because then she thought it would result in them talking a sex and all that wonderful stuff for the day. Then her father brought Kandice back in, and Korra just wanted to get up and attack. Senna then got up and was by her and Tonraq then left.

"Now Kandice, what's this about Korra having a boyfriend before Mako? What do you know?" their mother asked. Korra knew she was going to blow their cover.

"Of course Mako, wasn't her first boyfriend. Bolin was her first boyfriend, but they only last like a week," she explained, but Korra was surprise when she said it, she sounded so natural.

Pema looked at Korra, confused. "Why didn't you tell me that you dated Bolin?"

"Because we only went out on three dates and it was during the tournament and I was focusing on the tournament. It must've slipped my mind, but we did go out for a week," she lied trying to sound as natural as possible.

"Kandice, why don't you go play with the village children? We need to have a _talk_ with Korra," her mother informed her.

Korra groaned at that and slammed her head on the table, she was getting punished one way or the other.

* * *

After the long talk with her mother, Pema, and Katara, Korra was released to get some free air. She wasn't even listening the whole time, and wasn't even sure what they said. All she remembered was them telling her to come back for lunch and dinner so they could have a _normal_ conversation. Otherwise she could roam the village.

She was walking to the place where she and Kandice used to meet at night, and also the place where she would meet her boyfriends. When she got there she was surprised to see Kandice there sitting in the snow.

"Kandice, what are you doing here?" she asked as she sat down next to her.

"Trying to avoid you so I wouldn't get killed."

"Look, I wasn't actually going to kill you. I was just mad because if mom and dad knew I had three other boyfriends they would've asked all these weird questions. How'd you come up with that Bolin thing though and sound so natural?"

"Remember one day you told me about the tournament last year and all the romantic tension between you, Mako, and Bolin? And I don't know."

"Oh yeah. Anyways, last month I remember you telling the kids about the time I burned our house down. Why did you tell them that story?"

Kandice looked over at her and grinned. "Because it was funny. Let's get on another topic though. When you were in Ba Sing Se and I was kidnapped what was Ba Sing Se like?"

Korra raised an eyebrow at that. "Ok, I don't know why you want to know, but it was nice. Especially this place called the Firelight Fountain, it was beautiful. The perfect combination of fire and water, without the other that place wouldn't have been complete. They were complete opposites, but they were perfect together."

"Sounds nice."

"It was. Anyways, I want to know how you stole my clothes out of the bathroom a few weeks ago."

Kandice let out a light chuckle when she said that. "It was quite easy, actually easier than I thought it was. So you told me to expect to see Mako later that day and then said you were going to take a shower. The plan was to take your clothes and then when Mako came I was going to tell him you needed help with something and go to your room. When you were in the shower I cracked the door open and you were talking to yourself about Mako and too out of it to notice or hear me. So I took your clothes and when I accidently ran into Mako I came up with a new plan which involved me lying and him coming into your room. Maybe you should regret yelling."

Korra looked at her with a dumbfounded face. She was wondering how a fourteen year old could think of all of that in an hour or two. "Ok…I guess. Anyways, we should get back to the village," Korra said as she got up and pulled Kandice up too.

Korra started to walk away while Kandice bended some snow and was slowly sneaking up on Korra. She grabbed the waistband of her panrs and bindings and stuffed the snow in her bindings. The fact that she wasn't wearing a fur pelt made it even easier.

"Aw, Kandice!" Korra yelled as she rubbed her butt to attempt to make the snow fall out, but to no avail.

"That was easier than last time, and you really should get a new fur pelt from mom," Kandice laughed.

"I will, but first," she started as she bended a heap of snow, "snow fight!"

She threw the snow at her face and then tackled her to the ground throwing some more snow on her. Korra wasn't doing it out of anger, she was just doing it for the fun of it. They were both laughing as Kandice threw her off of her and started to throw snow at her.

"Alright, alright, let's stop. We need to get home before mom has a heart attack," she declared as she got up off the snow and brushed herself off.

Kandice got up too and shook her head to get off the snow and brushed off her pants. "Ok, and hopefully we won't get sick like that other time we had a snow fight."

"Ehh…not a big deal if we do. Now lead the way," Korra ordered as she pushed Kandice in front of her.

As they were walking back to their village Korra gave her a smack in the back of her head.

"Hey" Kandice whined as she rubbed her head.

"That's your punishment for shoving snow down my pants again. Now keep moving," she laughed as she pushed her through the snow.

_I'm going to miss all of this, and Kandice._

* * *

**Next chapter is the last time Kandice is in this story…or is it? So please review: )**

**Sorry for the bit of a wait, but my computer kept dying as I wrote this. I'm trying my best to conclude this story within the next two weeks, before my computer dies, and before my brother comes home on the 19****th****. Next chapter is almost done and should be out soon. It might be two parts it'll depend.**


	14. Have You Ever Part 1

The previous day Korra and Kandice had played with some of the village children and talked with their parents and Katara. She really enjoyed doing that, it certainly was better than the conversation she had earlier with her mother, Pema, and Katara, whatever it was about. She had also enjoyed playing with the village children. They gave her their all out attention watching her bend the elements, and they had a snowball fight. Of course she won though.

It was the morning of their departure and everyone was telling their goodbyes. The airbending kids really didn't want to leave because they wanted to spend some more time with their grandmother. Korra didn't want to leave either. She wanted to spend some more time with her parents and Kandice.

She was currently hugging her parents and Kandice before she got on Oogi to leave. Korra knew she had to visit in a couple of months so she could see them all again, and hopefully for more than a day.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Korra stated as she got out of their embrace.

"We're going to miss you too, Korra," her father spoke in a sad matter.

Before anyone else could say anything else, Kandice leaned up to her mother's ear and whispered something. Her mother then nodded and took her husband to go talk to Tenzin and the others.

"Why did you ask mom and dad to leave?"

"I wanted to ask you something in private. Have you ever imagined your future if you married Mako?"

Korra was caught off guard by the sudden question. "Not really. Kandice, we haven't even been going out a year. Why did you want to know if I ever imagined marrying Mako?"

"I don't know. He just seems like the right guy for you. In the past four months there was just something about him that seems like he's the right guy for you," she shrugged.

"Since when were you a love doctor? You're fourteen and you're trying to find my partner for life."

"I don't know, but bet ya you get knocked up in within a year. He's already almost seen you naked several times." She grinned.

What she stated made Korra's face go red. "All those times it was your fault. I'm not going to get knocked up within a year." She rolled her eyes at what Kandice said, but she had to admit she was going to miss her annoying ways.

"Yeah, but you were gullible enough to fall into them."

Korra just sighed and pulled her into a hug. "You know, you're more annoying than I remember from a year ago, but I'm really going to miss you."

"I am too, but we should probably get back over to mom and dad," she noted as she pulled away from their hug.

The two walked over to their parents and Katara who were saying their farewells to Tenzin and his family. Korra walked over to Katara and gave her a quick hug and flashed a smile towards her while saying goodbye. She walked back over to her own family and gave them a hug and told them she loved them before she hoped up on Oogi.

As Oogi took off she waved to her family and they waved back. Once they were out of seeing distance Korra relaxed on Oogi's saddle, but then slapped her forehead.

_Damn it! I forgot to ask Kandice why she was so annoying to Mako and me!_

* * *

Korra was finally back in Republic City at Mako's apartment waiting for him to come home from his shift that was supposed to end soon. When she had arrived back in Republic City, Tenzin was having a fit that she was going to be with Mako…alone…at his apartment, but thankfully Pema came to her rescue. She smoothed it over with Tenzin, and made a compromise for the two. She could stay with Mako, but had to be back by ten.

Korra was just relieved that she could leave the island to go see Mako even though it was only for a couple hours. She knew Mako would defiantly be surprised to see her, and even more surprised that she was _in_ his apartment. She also made a mental note to herself to tell him he needed a better lock on his door.

She then heard what sounded like jingling of keys, and decided to surprise him even more. She got up and hid between the space in between the couch and wall.

Mako entered his apartment mumbling about how annoyed and tired he was. He just wanted to take a quick shower, eat something, and then just go to bed. He walked off to his room to get some new clothes and then take his shower.

Korra's plan for a surprise was not going according to plan, but when she heard the shower start up she got up from behind the couch. She was hungry, and she needed to grab something before he came out of the shower.

She walked to the kitchen and was looking in his cabinets and fridge for something to eat. She found some fire gummies and grabbed a bunch while also getting some leechi juice. She was done eating the fire gummies and drank most of the juice and started rummaging for more food, but was stopped when she heard the water in the shower stop.

She threw the cabinets shut and headed back for her hiding place. She peeked out from her hiding place to see Mako in some new clothes, heading for the kitchen.

Mako felt better after his shower, but he still felt annoyed and tired. He just wanted to eat some food and then get some shut eye. What he didn't except to see was to see many fire gummy bags on his counter and a glass with little leechi juice in it.

"Bolin, you could've cleaned up after yourself at least," he mumbled to himself as he threw the bags in the garbage and dumped what remained of the leechi juice down the drain. "Wait," he whispered.

_Mako, I won't be back until tomorrow or the next day, I'll be at Asami's._

Something wasn't adding up. Bolin wouldn't have came back to their apartment _just_ for some fire gummies and leechi juice. Then something Korra told him came into his head.

_I'll be back mostly likely on Tuesday night, if not that then Wednesday morning. I'll come visit when I get back._

It was Tuesday night, and his kitchen was a mess. Everything was starting to make sense in his brain. While he was in the shower he heard some rustling and banging, but he just thought it was from the apartment above. He then knew what was going on, Korra was somewhere in his apartment.

_Two can play at that game, Korra._

Korra was starting to get bored with Mako. He was just standing over the sink with the empty glass in his hand, staring into space. She knew she should've cleaned up after herself, but she knew he would've just thought it was Bolin. Mako then stepped away from the sink and put the glass on the counter.

"Geez, it's kind of hot in here," he said as he pulled on his shirt to get some air circulation on his body. "I think I'll just take this off." He then pulled off his shirt and tank top to reveal his muscled torso.

Korra couldn't stop staring at him. The last time she saw him without a shirt on was when they were on vacation, and even then she wasn't exactly focusing on his muscled torso. She then noticed him walking towards the couch and she scooted back more so he wouldn't notice her presence.

As he sat down she felt his body sink down into the couch. Moments later she heard his breathing slow down, and figured he was asleep. After a few more minutes she stood up from behind the couch to see him asleep on the couch.

_So much for my surprise._

She walked out from behind the couch and stood in front of the couch, staring at Mako. She knew she had two options: wake him up, but having the risk of a pissed off Mako or wait for him to wake up then surprise him, but she didn't have time for that.

She turned around and looked at the clock in the kitchen. It was almost eight and she had to be back by ten. She didn't have time to wait for Mako to wake up. That was until something grabbed her arm and jerked her back onto the couch. She nearly screamed until she looked over at Mako who was grinning at her.

"Mako!" She pulled her arm from his hand.

"I win."

"You win what?" Korra was confused on what he was proposing.

"I'm guessing you broke into my apartment to scare me, but I win. Korra, a little lesson in trying to scare someone, don't leave your food bags and drink in plain sight."

"I did not _break_ in. Your lock was simply crappy and I was able to pick it with a paper clip I found on the ground. I suggest getting a better lock."

"I still win though."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she said as she stood up. "Anyways, I have to be back on the island by ten. We going to do anything or what?"

He sat up on the couch and started to roll his neck to get the kinks out. "I actually have to show you something," he began as he got up and took her hand in his to lead her somewhere.

_Have you ever imagined your future if you married Mako?_ Those words kept echoing in her head making her wonder about Mako.

_Mako, have you ever imagined if we ever got married? _Korra wondered to herself.

* * *

**Originally, this chapter and the next chapter were one big chapter, but I split it into two because they both kind of have a different concept. **

**Anyways, next chapter will be out either tomorrow or the next, it'll depend on how chapter 16's writing goes. So what you think? Please review your thoughts: )**


	15. Have You Ever Part 2

"Mako, what are we doing in here?" she asked as she fiddled with her fingers. He had led her to his room and sat her down on his bed.

"Just sit there for a moment. I need to find it." He walked over and kneeled down shuffling through the stuff in his closet.

_Bet ya you get knocked up within a year._

Korra kept remembering that statement that Kandice had made a few days ago. The position she was in was not making her feel any better about that statement. Her _alone_…in _his_ room while he was shirtless. She kept staring at him, watching his muscles flex while looking for something. She just wanted to run her hands down his arms and his chest to his abs…oh his abs! Feeling them flex to her touch.

_Get these thoughts of your head, Korra! _she thought to herself while shaking her head.

Once she was done shaking her head she noticed Mako standing in front of her with a medium sized box in his hands. "So what's in the box?"

He sat down next to her and opened the box to reveal some newspapers articles. "One of these articles is from the other day, but I have no idea which," he explained.

He started to take out the newspaper articles and sat them on Korra's lap when one caught her attention. She picked it up from her lap and looked at the picture posted with the headline _Avatar Korra Kisses Random Guy! _

"Mako, seriously, you kept _this _article?" she questioned as she shoved it in his face.

He grabbed it from her hands and placed it back in the box. "I kept it because in the future when I look back on it, it would remind me of the day I was a complete jackass."

"Why do you keep certain articles anyways?"

"Cause sometime in the future when I look back down on them they'll just remind me of my youth. Some good times, some bad times. Not really important at the moment," he noted as he picked up an article on the other side of him. "Here." He put the article in her hands.

Korra's eyes immediately widen. On the paper it showed a picture of Lukon with the headline _Masked Criminal on the Run!_ She read part of the article which explained that the guards on duty the night he broke out had no memory of how it happened. It also mentioned to whoever turned him in would get a reward.

"Damn it! He broke out!"

"No one at the station has any idea of how he did it, but there was a rumor that there was an accomplice. Korra, I'm not going to let him get you again," he spoke as he put the articles back in the box and put them back in the closet.

"I just want to find him and end him! He's no good, Mako!" she seethed in anger while balling her hands into fists. "He's on the loose in this big city, and he attempted to kill me, or well I think he did. He could kill someone!"

Mako went back to his bed and lay down. He grabbed her by the waist and brought her down so her head was on his chest listening to his heartbeat. "Korra, don't worry. Authorities are on his case and tracking him down."

"Alright, but I'm not happy. You know, we only have like an hour and a half before I have to leave," she reminded as she breathed in his scent.

"I know, but we can just enjoy the moment for now. So how'd your trip go anyways?"

_Bet ya get knocked up within a year._

_Have you ever imagined your future if you married Mako?_

She thought about what remarks Kandice had made about her and Mako. Truthfully, she knew the first one wouldn't happen, and the second one she never thought of, well before she mentioned it. "It went fine. A bit awkward, but fine. I'm going to miss her though."

"It's going to be alright, Korra. I have a question for you though. Have you ever thought about us in the future? And I mean like ten years from now."

_Maybe he has thought about our future._

Korra thought back to his question. Over the past few days she had been thinking about it, but nothing out of the ordinary. Really she couldn't imagine her future too far ahead because anything could happen and change everything. What she did know was that she always wanted to be friends with him. "Not really, but I know I want to remain friends at least. What was with the sudden question though?"

Mako instantly remembered his dream like it was playing right in front of him.

_He was leaning in the doorway of their home watching her tending to their wailing son. He had just gotten back home from a long shift at the station. He watched as she hummed a soft lullaby in attempt to calm him down. He may have been tired from working, but he just couldn't leave the sight in front of him._

_He looked to the other side of the room seeing their daughter sleeping in her crib despite all of the noise in her room. She looked just like her mother, but in miniature form. He knew she'd be just like her mother when she was older, physically and personality wise._

_He then turned his attention back to his wife. He was waiting to see how long it would take her to notice his presence. She then turned around, with their son in her arms, and saw him leaning in the doorway, smiling. She smiled back even though she knew she looked like a wreck._

_He entered the room and took their son in his arms and rocked him lightly trying to get him to calm down. His cries soon died down and were replaced with his soft breathing, indicating he was sleeping. He gently placed him back in his crib and wrapped his arms around her while she rested her head on his chest._

"_You're beautiful, Korra. I'm so glad that we got to start a family together. You're a wonderful mother," he murmured into her ear._

"_I'm glad we started one too, but I just feel like I'm doing everything wrong. It's hard being a first time mother with twins while also tending to the Avatar's duties," she yawned. _

"_You're a wonderful mother. We're going to raise them together." He pulled away from her and flashed a smile. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room. He placed her on their bed and crawled in next to her, while pulling up the covers. _

"_I love you," he said as he wrapped his hands_ _around her waist._

"_I love you too," she said as she snuggled into his chest. "I don't ever want to leave you."_

"Me neither."

"What don't you want to do?"a voice of Korra's questioned.

"What?" Mako asked as he opened his eyes to see Korra's face hovering over his.

"You closed your eyes and started smiling. Then you said 'me neither.' Why'd you say that?"

Mako realized he must've said the last part of his dream out loud by mistake. "I was thinking about something Bolin told me earlier. It's nothing you should be concerned about," he lied.

She gave him a look before she put her head back on his chest. What he didn't know was that she had a thinking face on. She was wondering what he was thinking about. His actions and verbal response weren't connecting properly. He was smiling because he was thinking about something Bolin told him earlier and then said 'me neither.' To her it was making no sense.

"Oh," she simply said, sounding convinced.

"Relax, it's really nothing. We were just discussing some personal business."

Korra didn't want to really go into it that much. Like he said it was probably nothing important, well to her at least. She moved her head from his chest to the crook of his neck. "Ok, I believe you. You never answered my question though. Why did you ask about our future all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, it just popped up all of a sudden," he lied as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Your question is making me wonder about the future though. What do you think our lives will be like in like two years?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's going to be great," he answered to her. _Especially if you're in it._

He just couldn't bring it to tell her that out loud, or at least not at that moment. He didn't want to take things too fast for her liking and scare her off. Ever since that dream though he couldn't imagine his future with any other woman. He wanted to be by her side for the rest of her life and never leave her. Ever since that dream he kept imagining his father asking him a question.

_Have you ever thought about any other lady the way you do for Korra, son? _He imagined his father asking.

_I did, years ago, but I've moved past that. I can't move past Korra though._

He wanted his dream to become reality.

* * *

**Don't have anything to say except the next chapter is two years after this. Please review: )**


	16. Marriage Life?

**Scratch what I said in the last chapter! This is three years later!  
**

* * *

It had been three years ever since Kandice had left. Korra had visited her tribe for a few days about a year and half ago along with Tenzin's family again so they could see Katara. It was wonderful for Korra, but it would've been better for her if her boyfriend would've been able to come with her to her old home. Due to certain changes in the community he couldn't get days off to go with her. Otherwise, he would've been able to go.

Korra was mad that he couldn't get some days off, but she could always visit her old home with him another time. Actually, once she was there, she was happy that he didn't go because Kandice asked her if she got knocked up yet and many other personal questions. If he knew what Kandice always thought they did that would have been _very_ embarrassing for her.

Over the past three years Korra and Mako had grown even closer. Sure, she got upset over some things and left to go get drunk for the night, but usually the next morning went over to his apartment and apologized. The same went for Mako, but usually he'd just stomp out mad, cursing to himself about the situation. Then the next morning he'd come over to Air Temple Island and apologize to her.

Even though she'd pretty much mastered airbending she still resided on Air Temple Island. Most nights she'd be there except for the occasional sneak out to go see Mako after a long day's work, and have some _fun _him. That was the situation they were in at the moment.

Korra was in a light blue, spaghetti strap, tank top, and some white, mid thigh, shorts while Mako was shirtless, and only wore some old pants. She was snuggling into his bare chest trying to fall asleep from the _evil_ morning. While she was trying to fall asleep again she was thinking it would be nice to wake up every morning by her boyfriend's side. She then felt him stir.

"Morning beautiful."

"How'd you know I was awake?"

"Well, you keep moving your hand up and down my abs. I'm guessing you like what you feel, but you've had to do that like a hundred times. You did it all night." He grinned without her knowing.

Korra was unaware of her actions and pulled her hand away from his abs. "Um sorry. I'm tired," she yawned.

"Well, maybe if we didn't do it like three times we could've actually gotten some sleep. You're lucky today's my day off," he teased.

Korra pulled her face away and looked him in the eye. "Well you're not so innocent either. You're the one who kept touching me and kissing me," she backfired.

"Well, that's why I put on my pants and boxers and I dressed you. It was five and we needed to get some sleep. It's not my fault the all mighty, beautiful, Avatar was, and still is, in my room snuggling into my chest."

"Ok, you may be right," she mumbled.

The doorbell to the apartment then rang.

"I'll get it," Mako said as he got up and threw on his tank top.

Mako walked to the exit of his room and then looked back to Korra. She was still on her side, facing away from him, most likely she fell asleep. He knew she was tired, but he also knew she wouldn't forget the night before.

He walked to the door and opened it up. He discovered a dark skinned lady with dark brown hair in a low bun who was a few inches shorter than him. He guessed she was a business lady because of her look. She was wearing a black buttoned suit jacket with a white blouse underneath it. She also had one some black dress pants along with black leather pumps. She also had a black briefcase in her hand by her side and a pair of black plastic eyeglasses which he could see her dark brown eyes through.

"May I help you ma'am?" Mako knew he probably looked horrible because of his previous night with Korra.

"Yes, are you Mako?"

"Yes."

"I just want to ask you some questions. You're not in any trouble or anything just some questions. May I come in?"

"Sure," he approved as he moved to the side to let her in.

Mako closed the door once the lady was in, but he had no idea who this lady was or why she needed to ask some questions. She took a seat at his dining room table and he followed taking the seat across from her.

"Ok, first question. How old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

"What's your current job position?"

"Police officer."

"Is it true that you used to be on the Fire Ferrets with your younger brother, Bolin, and Avatar Korra?"

"Yes."

"Is it true that you were orphaned at a young age along with your younger brother and you were taken in by Toza?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a girlfriend right now? If yes, what's her name?"

_What the hell does this have to do with anything?_

"Yes, and if you must know its Avatar Korra."

The lady then opened up her brief case and brought out a note pad and pen. She started to write something down on the paper and then capped the pen. She ripped the piece of paper off the pad and handed it to Mako.

Mako took the piece of paper in his hand and was surprised with what it said. _Are you this much of an idiot?_ Mako looked up to the lady who had her hands intertwined on top of her briefcase.

"Who are you?" Mako was confused with what was going on.

"You mean you don't know who I am?"

"No, I never met you before!"

"Lean your head a little closer and I'll whisper it in your ear."

Mako complied with what she said. He saw her lean a little closer towards his ear, but was surprised with what she did. She slapped him upon the back of his head for no apparent reason. Mako straighten his back and rubbed the back of his head. He was about to yell at her when he suddenly realized it.

He took her glasses off and stared into her dark brown eyes. Since she had a dark skin completion, he figured she was orginally from one of the water tribes. He knew few people from the water tribe that had brown eyes since the majority of them were born with blue eyes. That hit, those eyes, the weird question about his girlfriend.

"Dakota?" he questioned, sounding unsure.

"Took you long enough," she responded while taking her hair out of her tie letting her hair flow freely.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sounding mad with her actions.

"Well, I decided to see if you'd remember me, but I think my disguise was a bit too good. That or you're not too observant. Break Korra's heart recently?"

"No, in a matter of fact we've been going out for three years straight."

"That's good. Anyways, you want to meet me at Narook's for lunch later with Korra?"

"Sure, now can you get out of my apartment?"

"Yeah," she answered as she picked up her briefcase and walked to the door while Mako followed close behind. "Oh, and I'm not even going to ask about your appearance, Mako," she told him before she left.

* * *

Mako and Korra were finally at Narook's when Mako had successfully gotten Korra out of bed. It had taken almost an hour to get her dressed and up. Even though Mako had explained to Korra that it was Dakota, Korra still didn't want to get up even though she hadn't seen her for over three years.

"It's almost one-thirty and the last time I checked lunch is from twelve to twelve-thirty. What took you two so long?" Dakota asked the two as they sat down.

The two glared at each other then looked at Dakota out of the corner of their eye.

"Korra was being lazy and didn't want to get dressed or leave the bed. It took me an hour to get her up," Mako answered while continuing to stare at her.

Korra slapped her boyfriend's hand and gave him a look. "Well, it was _you_ who made me so tired, and kept me until five. Not that I can deny I didn't enjoy staying up until then."

"Well, maybe if _somebody_ didn't keep trying to seduce me we could've actually gotten some sleep instead of staying up until five. Not that I can deny I didn't enjoy seeing the Avatar _so _vulnerable multiple times last night."

"Well, it was _you_ who started the whole thing in the first place, and then made it escalate. Not that I can deny I didn't enjoy seeing _that_ Mako last night."

"Well, maybe if _somebody_ didn't keep moving _their_ body in a certain way when _she_ got up, we would've went to bed after the _first_ round. Not that I can deny I didn't enjoy seeing_ somebody_ so worked up."

"You two know I can hear your entire conversation, right?" Dakota interrupted.

Mako and Korra turned their head to see Dakota smirking at them. Korra looked away, blushing, while Mako looked down at the table grumbling about how they just gave Dakota a summary of what happened the previous night.

"Did you hear that _entire_ conversation?" Mako mumbled to her.

"Yeah, I'm three feet away. You practically gave me a summary of why you looked like you did this morning. Actually, I already had an idea, but…you get the point."

"Whatever," he grumbled to her. "So are you in the city by yourself or like what?"

"Yeah, I'm here by myself. My parents still own our old house we used to live in so I'm staying there. My parents aren't coming back to Republic City since they didn't like this city life so my parents' old house is my house."

"That's great, but why did you decided to move back to Republic City?"

"Well, I just missed some of my old friends, and I missed some of the unique foods and stands that are only here. I also came to see if _you _needed more advice, but I don't think you'll need my advice anymore. I think you two are doing a great job of…_staying_ _connected,_" she explained while smirking at the last part.

"Dakota, you're kind of embarrassing Korra," Mako noted as he saw Korra turn her face to look at the wall.

"Ok, I get it, but come on Korra talk some more. Usually you're always talking."

"I'm just still kind of embarrassed you heard our entire conversation," she told her as she turned her head to look at her, but she was still blushing and her eyes were towards the table.

"So how's your life been going? Beat any bad guys' butts lately?"

"Not really. Took down some triads' gangs over the years, but not a villain like Amon for a while. Oh and if you heard Lukon broke out of prison about three years ago, but he was never found," she answered.

"Well, I guess it's kind of bitter sweet. Anyways, Mako told me this morning you two are still girlfriend and boyfriend. Why aren't you two married yet?"

Mako and Korra looked at each other. Korra was biting her lip and blushing while Mako was just looking at anything that wasn't Korra or Dakota.

"Dakota, that's…personal," Mako answered for the both of them.

"Oh come, you two already did _it_, and you've been going out for three years. Next thing you know Korra's pregnant with your first child and you're not even married. Look, I may not have seen you guys for over three years, but come on you two were made for each other. Kandice even agreed with me years ago!"

Mako and Korra looked at Dakota with a surprised look on their faces. The last time she had seen Kandice was three years ago when they were on vacation.

"What do you mean my sister agreed with you?" Korra questioned her.

"Well, do you remember those pranks she pulled on you when we were on vacation?" They both nodded their head. "Those pranks were part of her mission that she told you about."

"What?" they both questioned. They were confused at what she was getting at.

"Didn't she tell you about her mission before she left?"

"No."

"I guess I will then. She wasn't doing those tricks just for fun, she was doing it in attempt to keep you two together. I remember her telling me something about Mako being perfect for you and not being a jackass like Lukon was. I also remember her telling me that you two should get married, but I guess that isn't happening for a while."

Mako did remember her saying something about a top secret mission, but he never did understand what it was. Now that he knew it kind of made sense.

Korra on the other hand understood everything then. Even though it had been over three years since then she defiantly remembered those pranks she did. The bikini, the drink, the shower, and watching those kids! They were all attempts in making her and Mako hook up for life! And her asking if she ever imagined if she married Mako. It all made sense.

"Oh…it makes sense. Well, Dakota, I have to take Mako back to his apartment for…something. See ya!" she excused as she pushed Mako out of the booth and started dragging him out.

"Hey, Korra, don't get pregnant!" she yelled, but joked, towards them before they left.

* * *

Korra and Mako were in his bed, resting, after another _fun _activity. Once again Mako put his boxers and pants and her tank top and shorts back on so they wouldn't repeat the night before. She had her head on his bare chest while he was running one of his hands through her flowing hair and the other running down her side. They talking about what Bolin had announced to them earlier that day.

"I can't believe that Bolin and Asami are engaged," Korra said.

"Well, they've been going out for almost four years. They make a good couple, and I hope they have a wonderful life together."

"Yeah, and apparently to Dakota we should be married too because we make a good couple. I mean we do make a good couple, but we've been going out three years and we both have busy lives, and well-you understand right?" she asked as she lifted her head off his chest to look into his eyes.

"Umm…what was the question first of all?"

She sighed before she asked, "Do you think we should've been married by now? Bolin is two years younger than you and he's engaged. It's that or he just proposed because he won the championship and got the winnings so he bought the ring while he has the money."

Mako truthfully couldn't tell her the truth about the question. Honestly, he wanted to be married to her, but he wasn't so sure she was ready for that big step. "Well, we haven't been going out as long as them, and you know Bolin. It's just different for every long term couple. Hey, it's dinner time. Why don't _you_ go take a shower in the bathroom while I go use the other? I'll take you out for dinner."

She put a smirk on her face before she asked, "Why don't you join me?" She also flicked the end of his chin with her finger.

"That's not a good idea, I'd be too distracted." He smirked. "Now go on take your shower, and make sure to get the smell off of you." He gently put her in the sitting position with her feet on the floor.

"Alright, alright, I get. I'll take a shower." She got up and headed for the adjacent bathroom.

Once the door was closed and he heard the shower start up he sighed. He shifted to his side and opened up his bedside table's bottom drawer. He got out a small box with a lock along with the key that was taped behind his headboard. He unlocked the box to reveal a much smaller, blue velvet box and a silver velvet box.

He picked up the blue box and lightly threw it in the air a couple times. He then rested it in his palm looking at it. He wanted to open it so bad, but he just couldn't.

_Guess I won't need this for a while. Well, at least I got it before someone else did, it'll look beautiful on her. _

He put the velvet box back into the bigger one and locked the box again. He put the box back into the drawer and re-taped the key to the back of his headboard.

He got up and grabbed some new, fresh clothes and headed for the other bathroom to take his shower. He still had one thing on his mind though.

_I still have to go to the South Pole for the second part._

* * *

**Dakota's back, and Bolin and Asami are engaged! Well, this story is only two more chapters, BUT there's a surprise at the end. Umm…what else is there? Next chapter is in the South Pole about a year later. So please review: )**


	17. Preperations

_A year later…_

"Mako, I still don't get why _I_ had to come. You're not proposing to me, you're proposing to Korra. So why did _I _have to come here to the South Pole with you?" Dakota asked, irritated that she had to come to the South Pole with Mako.

Mako and Dakota had just arrived in the Southern Water Tribe for Mako's quest. Mako had got Dakota to come because he just needed a friend to come with him and a girl's advice later. Dakota on the other hand wasn't exactly that thrilled.

"Look, Dakota, I'm going to need to ask you and Kandice a question later _after_ I ask Korra's parents for their blessings, and also after her father and I have some arrangements about the necklace," he explained as he looked around the village for someone important.

"Ok, what's the question even?"

"I'll tell you later. Anyways, the last time we were here in the South Pole it was so easy to find Kandice, but where is she?" He was looking everywhere, but he just couldn't her.

"Well, maybe because the last time we were in the South Pole it was for Katara's funeral. Hey, come to think of that why did I have to come here for the funeral? I didn't even know her."

"You came to support Korra. Remember? Katara was really special to her. Dakota, we're not here to discuss that, just find Kandice."

At that moment, Kandice walked out of a house, and saw Mako and Dakota. She raised an eyebrow at them, but then just walked over to them.

"Mako, Dakota! What brings you two to my village?" she asked as she raised her hands as if welcoming them to the village.

"Kandice, I need to talk to your parents about Korra. Are they in your house?" Mako asked her while her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. They then rose up in realization.

"Oh my gosh! You knocked up Korra and you two aren't even married! My father is going to going to kill you!" she exclaimed as she threw her hands to her head.

"What? I didn't knock Korra up," he explained as Kandice let out a sigh of relief and let her hands rest at her sides. "I was going to ask them for their blessings, and if I could propose to Korra."

Her eyes widen and a smile grew on her face. "Oh my gosh! Finally!" she squealed as she threw her arms around him and hugged him. He was a bit confused with the situation, but he hugged her back. "It took you long enough. You've made my sister wait four _long_ years before you finally come here and ask our parents for their blessings. I'll be proud to call you my brother-in-law, and I know my parents will give you their blessings and permission," she explained as she pulled away and smiled.

"Thanks. Now, are your parents home?"

"Yeah, just knock before you enter. You gotta make a good impression so they think of you as a great future son-in-law," she advised as she walked over to the side to talk to Dakota.

Mako walked over to their house and just stood in front of the door for a moment. He had met her parents before and they were friendly to him, but this situation was different. He was asking them to welcome him into their family and for their blessings.

He had gotten Pema and Tenzin's blessings about a week ago since they were practically her parents. He knew it was going to be a breeze with Pema, but Tenzin he was totally freaked out with. Thankfully, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Now he was in the situation again, but with her biological parents who raised her since she was born even though she barely saw them.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He heard some footsteps coming to the door the door and he was welcomed by her father, smiling at him. He knew he was a kind man, but he was still nervous.

"Mako, what brings you here to my house? Is Korra with you?"

"Korra's not with me, sir. May I come in?"

"Yes, you may, Mako," he approved as he stepped to the side. Mako entered the house while Tonraq closed the door. "Also Mako, you don't have to call me 'sir.' You may call me Tonraq. Will you take a seat?" he asked as he gestured to the table on the other side of the room.

Mako nodded towards him as he walked over and took a seat while Tonraq took a seat across from him. Mako then noticed he was a parent short.

"Tonraq, is your wife home by any chance? I need to talk to both of you."

Tonraq gave him a quick nod as he stepped out of the room. Mako was thinking it was going good so far, but he hadn't even got to the part of Korra yet. He then noticed that Tonraq brought his wife in.

"Mako, I'm surprised to see you here today. Do you want something to drink?" she offered.

"No ma'am, I just need to talk to you both about something very important."

"You don't need to call me 'ma'am.' You may just call me Senna."

She and her husband both took a seat across from Mako as he was getting even more nervous about his request concerning Korra and he.

"Earlier you mention that my daughter is not with you. There must be a special reason that you're present. You may speak," Tonraq addressed.

"Tonraq, Senna, you both have known me for about five years now. I know you don't know every little detail about my life, but I came here for two important reasons. One being that I was to discuss my relationship with your daughter, Korra," he began as looked at each parent. While he looked over at Tonraq he noticed it seemed like he was trying to suppress a smile, but he just thought it was his imagination acting up since he was nervous.

"If you didn't already know, Korra and I have been going out for over four years. I truly love your daughter and I have for the past _five_ years. I love how she'll stay loyal to any of her friends and the world. I love how she's so fierce and won't back down no matter what. I love how she'll put others before herself."

"I know I made some _horrible_ decisions that involved her before _and_ after we started going out, but I'm not proud of them. Korra's the Avatar and could've probably had any guy she wanted in the entire world, but she chose me. I remember about five years ago, it was during our first match in the championship, and after the tournament she confessed to me. She confessed and I quote 'Look, I really like you and I think we were meant for each other!' Unfortunately, things were complicated for me, and I declined her, and then things were a rocky road for us."

He took a deep breath before continuing, "What I'm trying to say is that I _love_ your daughter and I know that she feels the same way about me. When she first confessed her feeling about me, I wasn't sure about mine towards her, but I now know what she said was true, we are meant to be together. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I have for the past four years, but I knew Korra wouldn't want to go that fast. As I said earlier, I'm here today for two special reasons, but this is the main reason. I'm honored to be part of your daughter's life, and I want you to consider about giving your daughter and I your marriage blessings. I'd also like your permission to ask your daughter to marry me."

"I don't except you to answer me right away, but I just want you to know about one more thing. If you allow me to ask your daughter to marry me, and if she says yes, I'll always take care of her. I promise that I'll respect, honor, protect, and care for her for the rest of our lives. I'll leave you two to talk." Mako finally stood up from his chair and started to walk out when a hand was put on his shoulder. He turned around to see Korra's father in front of him smiling while his wife was by his side, smiling too.

"Mako, as soon as you said you needed to talk about something important, I knew you were going to ask our permission to ask Korra to marry you. I was in your shoes years ago too, when I was going to propose to Senna. I can tell that you truly love my daughter, and you will treat her the way she deserves to be treated. You admitted to us that you did some wrong things in your life, but that just makes everyone human. The wounds you caused to my daughter you've healed and sealed, not many people will heal and seal wounds they've caused to others, but you did for her love."

"You came all the way down here to ask us permission so you could ask Korra to marry you and for our blessings. Even if you didn't come down here to ask us to marry her we would've respected you, but since you came down here that says something about you, son. It says that you are willing to go to extreme heights for my daughter's love, but you also want to respect her family."

"Mako, I give you my permission to ask my daughter to marry you and you have my blessings. I believe my wife agrees too. Right?" he asked as he looked to her.

"Yes, Mako, you also have my permission and my blessings." She nodded her head and put a smile on her face.

Mako's face broke out into a smile as he looked at both of them. "Thank you both! I really do appreciated it."

"Mako, you've gone over the top with everything you've explained today, and I wouldn't want my daughter to marry any other man. _When_ she says yes, I'll be proud to call you my son-in-law. I know she'll say yes. On to other topics, though. Where is my daughter?"

"She's been in Ba Sing Se the past month and for the next two weeks. I plan on proposing to her once she gets back."

"Ah, but earlier I recall you something about you coming here for _two_ reasons?"

"Yes, I plan on proposing to Korra with a ring I've had for the past year, but I also know there's something about water tribe women getting a betrothal necklace when engaged. I need your help on that. I want to follow the water tribe's customs for being engaged and Republic City's."

* * *

"Naga, I am so bored!" Korra complained as she walked out to where Naga had to stay since she couldn't fit into her temporary home.

The polar bear dog lifted her head off the ground and looked at the bored Avatar. She simply sniffled and then laid her head back on the ground not helping the bored Avatar.

"Naga, what am I supposed to do?" Korra asked her as she shook her companion's head. "You're no help, Naga. Oh, I know. I can call Mako and see what he's doing."

Korra got up and entered her simple house and picked up the phone. She dialed Mako's number and waited for him to answer. No answer. She put a pout on her face and then realized he was still probably working his shift. Then another idea popped in her head. She dialed the phone again, but Dakota's number. No answer again. She then thought about calling Bolin and Asami, but she couldn't remember their number so she put the phone back.

_Where is everyone? I'm so bored! There is nothing to do in this big city, well actually I did everything I could think of. I wish Mako was here, he'd know what I should do._

* * *

"Hey, Kandice, Dakota, I have to ask you the question now," Mako called out to the two girls who were bending snow at each other.

The two girls walked over to him wondering what the question was in the first place.

"You were in there a long time, Mako. What happened?" Dakota asked.

"Well, I explained my love for Korra and everything, and in the end they did give me permission to ask Korra to marry me and their blessings. Tonraq and I also discussed about me making Korra's betrothal necklace tomorrow."

Dakota's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I thought you were going to propose with the ring you got her though."

"I am, but I also want to follow her tribe's customs."

"I'm confused. You're proposing to Korra twice?" Kandice asked confused.

"No, Kandice. In other terms, if I only gave Korra a betrothal necklace the entire Republic City wouldn't know she's married. Republic City isn't that great with knowing a single nationality's customs. If I only bought Korra a ring then she might feel a bit offend I'm not following her tribes customs. So I get her both problems solved," he explained.

Kandice looked over at Dakota, who looked equally confused. They both knew one thing though, Korra was definitely bringing out another side of Mako.

"Ok?" they both said, unsure about everything.

"Ok, back to my question. I was planning on taking Korra to a nice restaurant, I haven't planned what restaurant yet though, but the main thing is where I'm doing. I have a few places in mind, but I don't know if they're proper or not."

"Mako, before you say the places you have in mind, if they're crowded places, forget it. Korra's the Avatar and if someone sees you proposing, there's going to be a big mob of people surrounding you."

Mako frowned when she said that. "Ok, I'm down to one place then, but it's semi-public. I was thinking about doing it in the park."

Dakota nodded her head 'no' when he revealed that. "Mako, I can tell you many flaws in that location. First of all, lots of people take a walk through the park at night. I figure it's going to be night time after your meal and everything so the park not too great. Another flaw is that that park doesn't get the best lighting in the world and she won't be able to see the ring or necklace."

"Then where am I supposed to do? Republic _City _doesn't exactly have that many places that are private."

"Wait!" Kandice butted in. "You said Korra's in Ba Sing Se, right?"

"Yeah, but what's that have to do with anything?"

"Mako, are you on leave from the station or what?"

"Yeah, I got the next two and a half weeks off."

Kandice's face then grew in a smile. "I know exactly where you can do it. Most likely not many people, or none at all. Plus, it's perfect for a couple like you."

* * *

**Only one more chapter in this story: ( I think we can all guess what the lasts chapter's main point is; ) Anyways, sorry if Mako seemed OOC character in this chapter. Don't know what else to say, but please review your thoughts of the story since this story is soon ending: )**


	18. Proposal

"Finally, I get to go home tomorrow, Naga," Korra said to her companion as she sat down next to her. She had just got back from a _very_ boring meeting with the Earth King. It was about five and she was hungry and tired. Korra was just happy it was finally her last day in Ba Sing Se, and she could get back to her wonderful boyfriend. "In a few days we'll be back in Republic City, and our lives will be back to normal, for a little while."

Naga then lifted her head off the ground and licked Korra's face leaving a trail of saliva behind. "Naga, I love you, but this is gross," she complained as she wiped off some of the saliva. Korra then got up and entered her house and grabbed a towel, removing the saliva from her face. It was then that the phone had to ring.

"Hello?" Korra answered as she continued rubbing the saliva off of her.

"Korra, its Dakota. So whatcha doing?"

"You called me just to ask me what I'm doing?"

"Well, actually, before Mako left for work earlier today he wanted me to make sure you're all ready for when you come back. I think he hinted at me to make sure you look like_ super_ sexy for him when you return."

Korra blushed at that. "So what? You're going to give me clothing advice over the phone?"

"Hell yeah! Come on, Mako is probably going to want you once you come back. You have to look super sexy. I suggest you buy a sexy mid-thigh dress in a fiery red in Ba Sing Se."

"Yeah right, Dakota. Dakota, we might've known each other for a bit over four years, but you mustn't know I _do not_ wear dresses unless absolutely necessary. The only occasion I'll wear a dress is if I'm going to some big party."

"Korra, you so need to get into your more feminine side. I have a question for you though. When are you and Mako getting married?"

Korra blushed thinking about the subject. "I don't know. I don't even think Mako's even considered us being married. There was this one time four years ago that he asked about our future, but after that there was nothing ever said about it again."

"Korra, come on! You've been going out for over four years! You already had sex! You practically live together, and you're not married! Korra, if you hold off getting married any longer you're going to end up pregnant and you two aren't married."

"Wait, why are we even-" she started before there was a loud knock at the door. "Hold on." Korra placed the phone on the table and walked to the door. She opened the door to find nobody, but Naga sleeping on the ground. Confused, she closed the door, but in the process of going back to the phone, she stepped on a piece of folded up piece of paper. She picked it up and walked back over to the phone and picked it up.

"Dakota, I just got the weirdest note," Korra said as she opened the note up and read it.

"What? Some kind of note from the Earth King or something?"

"No, somebody wants to meet me at a restaurant called Laogai Luxury that's supposed to be nice. Frankly, it sounds more of a spa. I don't think I should go, I have no idea _who_ this person is."

"What's the note say first of all?"

"Umm, 'Avatar Korra, I'd like you to meet me at Laogai Luxury in two hours for a nice meal for your last night in Ba Sing Se. It's a really nice restaurant that I don't believe you've been at yet. Please just come, I won't harm you.' Dakota it just doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Korra, you're the Avatar, and I don't think some strange earthbender is any match against you. Look on the bright side, you get a free meal. Just go, it's not like the person can murder you or anything since you're going to be in a public place and the Avatar."

Korra thought about her reasoning and it was true. She'd get a free meal and she couldn't get killed. "I guess I'll go. I'll talk to you later, Dakota."

* * *

"Hi, I'm supposed to meet someone here," Korra greeted the host as she walked up to the podium.

The man looked down at the sheet of paper at the podium, and then up at Korra who looked like she did any other day with her parka on. "Oh, Avatar Korra! Yes, there is a person here to meet you, but the person has requested me to blindfold you and take you to your table." He pulled out a black blindfold and showed her.

Korra raised an eyebrow thinking something suspicious was going on. "You know if this is a trap I can go into the Avatar State at will and kill you. You're not some undercover enemy trying to smuggle the Avatar now are you?"

The man stepped out from behind the podium and held the blindfold in front of her eyes. "No, I am not an undercover enemy. Will you please just put the blindfold on?"

"Fine." She grabbed the blindfold from the man and tied it so it was covering her eyes. "You even think about touching me somewhere your hand doesn't belong, that's the last you're going to see that hand."

The man held his hands up as if he was surrendering even though she couldn't see him. The man gently placed his hands on her shoulders and started to guide her way through the restaurant. When the man stopped her she thought she could take off her blindfold, but when she attempted to the man swatted her hands away and told her to stay.

Korra could hear him walk away from her, but she was just wondering what the hell was going on. She was standing somewhere in the middle of a restaurant waiting for something to happen. She was just getting irritated.

Korra then felt the man's hands back on her shoulders and he began pushing her again. It wasn't as long as a walk, but she just wanted to take her blindfold off and see what was happening. Once they stopped she felt the man's hand retreat from her shoulders and someone else's hand in her own guiding her into what she thought was a booth.

"You may take your blindfold off now, Miss Avatar," someone with a deep voice informed.

"Finally." She grabbed the back of the blindfold and untied the knot. When she finally removed her blindfold she was surprise with the sight in front of her. Mako was standing there with a smile on his face, with a bottle of red champagne in a bucket of ice.

"Surprise," he grinned as he placed the bucket with champagne on the table.

Korra was still getting over the shock until it finally registered in her brain. She jumped out of the booth and threw her hands around his neck and started kissing him. Mako was surprised with the sudden kissing, but quickly responded to her and placed his hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here?" Korra asked as she pulled away from their kiss.

"I had a few days off from the station and I decided to come and see you. You know I can leave," he joked as he walked away from her with his hands up.

"I didn't mean it like that," she explained as she grabbed his hand even though she knew he was just joking. "I'm just confused."

"Well, I was bored at my apartment without you there, and I decided to visit you. Plus, I thought it'd be nice if we shared a nice romantic dinner in Ba Sing Se. Now why don't you take a seat,_ Miss_ Avatar?" he offered as he gestured to the booth.

"Why I'd love to, Mr. Cool Guy." She took a seat in the booth and then Mako followed by sitting on the other side of the table. "I'd love some champagne," she hinted as she grabbed the champagne from the bucket, but was soon taken from her by Mako.

"I think _I_ should open this. The last time you opened a bottle of champagne you ended up hitting Bolin in face," he reminded as he started to take the paper off.

"Mako, that wasn't my fault! Bolin shouldn't been standing right next to me. He's just lucky he wasn't holding Bella or else things would've been worst."

"Korra, I just don't want to get sued by a stranger in Ba Sing Se."

"Oh fine," she pouted as a waiter passed by. "Hey, waiter! Two wines glasses."

"Do you remember Bolin falling down onto the floor since the cork hit him so hard?" he asked as he pulled the cork off the bottle.

Korra then started to laugh at the memory. "How can I forget? It was so frickin funny! Bolin was rolling on the ground holding his face where the cork hit him and Asami shoved Bella in my hands so she could help him. I was laughing so hard I was afraid I was afraid I was going to drop Bella on the floor and join Bolin on the floor. I felt bad for Bolin, I really did, but I just couldn't stop laughing."

It was then that the waiter brought two wine glasses for them and menus. "Let me know when you're ready to order," he said as he dismissed himself.

"So anyways, what was with the weird note telling me to come here?" she asked as he was pouring champagne into the glasses.

"I just wanted to surprise you, like _really_ surprise you," he answered as he handed her a glass.

"You know, I really wasn't considering about coming here. When I got the note I was talking to Dakota on the phone and she convinced me that I should because I'd get a free meal."

"You know, about that…I asked her to call you at that exact time. I knew you wouldn't go if someone wouldn't convince you. So earlier today I asked Dakota to call you at five and everything worked out perfectly."

Korra just chuckled at his confession. "I'll admit that's good, Mr. Hat Trick."

"Come on let's propose a toast before we look at the menus," he declared as he held his glass up.

"What kind of toast?" she questioned as she mimicked him.

"A toast celebrating us. We've been together for over four years now, we've known each other for five, and it's been some of the best years of my life. I can't imagine my life without you in it," he proposed as he clinked their glasses together.

"Both are true," she said as took a sip of the champagne.

"You remember when you said that five years ago?" he asked as he took a sip.

"Yeah, I remember. I wanna hear you say it though. Say it and I'll do _anything_ you want me to do tonight," she seductively whispered to him while flicking the end of his chin with her free index finger.

"Fine, I'll say it. You're the Avatar and I'm an idiot."

"Both are true. Now, Mr. Idiot let's figure out what we're going to eat," she addressed as she put her glass down and picked up the menu and started looking at it.

Mako smiled at the sight as he maneuvered his hand into one his pockets to feel the velvet box and his other hand into the other pocket to feel a slightly bigger box. She just said she'd do anything for him, but even if she didn't he was sure she'd say yes.

_She has no idea what I have planned for her tonight. Tonight, Korra will finally be mine._

* * *

"Are you ready to leave yet?" Mako had paid earlier and was ready to go to the next location.

"Ok, but where are we even going?" she asked as she slid out of the booth and stood up.

"Oh I think you'll love it. You've probably been there before." He slid out of the booth too and took her hand and lead her out of the restaurant. Once they were out of the restaurant, he shifted Korra so she was in front of him. He then started to unwrap his scarf from his neck and placed it around her eyes to use as a blindfold. "Just in case you haven't been there," he whispered into her ear and then started to kiss her neck.

"Mako," she moaned as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, "we're in public." Usually she wouldn't mind if they were showing off their affection, but something was a bit off. "Why do I need to be blindfolded anyways?" she asked.

"Oh when were you so picky about showing off our affection in public?" he whispered into her ear then bit down hard on her neck making her let out a moan. "And so the next location is a total surprise for you. And if you do what I ask you to do once we're there, I'll make sure you _all_ of your _personal needs_ are taken care of," he seductively stated as he licked the shell of her ear making a shiver run down her spine.

"There's just something a bit off. I don't know, but," she started before she turned around and managed to wrap her arms around his neck, "take me to the location you're talking about. Then maybe I can also help _you_ with _your_ personal needs."

"I don't need help with that _Miss_ Avatar, but I just need you to do what I want you to do."

"Well, take me there, City Boy. I can't see, and I want to answer this question of yours so we can go back to my house. I _want_ to satisfy _both_ our needs."

Mako picked up Korra bridal style while she laughed at his ridiculous style of transportation, but she wasn't going to complain. Mako knew it was most likely she's say yes, but there was always 'what if' in his head. He did know it was highly unlikely she knew what he was up to.

_She has no idea what she's in for._

* * *

"Mako, are we there yet? I swear you've had to walk like twenty miles," she complained even though she wasn't the one doing all the work.

"Korra, it's been more like two miles. I just passed your house and Naga a few minutes ago."

"Oh come on, Mako! Where are you taking me?"

"We're here," he said as he placed her on the ground.

"Finally." He then removed his scarf from her eyes to be surprised from the sight in front of her. "M-Mako, how'd you know about this place?" she asked as walked over to the fountain and took in the sight of the torches lit with fire around the fountain and the fire sparkling off of the fountain's water.

Mako placed his scarf back on his neck, and was about to walk up to her and wrap his arms around her. He then thought of an idea and halted his walking a few feet away from her. "Oh, you know. An old friend of mine told me about it, and how it's perfect for such an occasion," he answered as he got out a blue velvet box.

"Occasion?" she questioned as she continued to look at the sparkling water.

"Turn around."

"What?" She turned around to see such a surprising sight. Right there in front of her was Mako with a blue velvet box in his hand and he was on one knee.

"Korra, we've been going out for over four years now. We've had trouble ever since we've meet, but it was paradise for me just knowing that you were in my life. You may be crazy and drive me crazy, but you drive me crazy in the best ways."

"Korra, you may be the Avatar, but if you were just an ordinary person I'd still love you. When you lost your bending all those years ago, and if you didn't get it back, I would've been there to support you no matter what. I haven't chose you over all the other women in the world because you're the Avatar, but because if you aren't in my life I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. I'm honored just to be in your life. I love you with all my heart, Korra."

"I want to be by your side for the rest of our lives. Korra, what you said all those years ago was true. We are meant to be together. We're complete opposites, but we're perfect and we're meant to be together. You've brought out the better side of me over the years, and I wouldn't want it to be any other way."

"I love you, Korra, and it'd mean the world to me if you'd say yes to my question. Korra, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He then opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring to her.

Her eyes widen in shock and amazement. The band of the ring was simple and silver, but what was really amazing was the jewel or actually jewels. The center jewel was a traditional round diamond. On both sides of the diamond were smaller blue sapphire stones that accentuate the beauty of the diamond center stone and added a unique touch. Finally, on either side of the blue sapphire stones were two much smaller diamonds that further added to the uniqueness of the ring.

So many things were running through her head. Earlier that night, she had noticed that he kept emphasizing the word 'miss' when relating to her, and now it made sense to her. She just thought he was doing it for the fun of it, but she realized it must've been a hint to what he was going to ask her. Now, they were standing at Firelight Fountain, and he was proposing to her.

She continued to stare at the beautiful ring, and then raised her stare back up to Mako's face. He was smiling, but she knew he was probably a nervous wreck because she wasn't saying anything. His words really touched her, and she just couldn't form the word.

So she walked up to him, and pulled him up from his position. She gave him a soft smile before kissing him on the lips and letting her arms wrap around his neck. He put his free hand on her hip while his other continued to hold the box which contained the ring. She was so distracted by their kiss that she hadn't realized a single tear escaped her eye, and slid down her cheek.

"Yes Mako, I'll marry you," she answered as she pressed her forehead to his.

"You've just made me the happiest man in the world, Korra. Now, why don't you give the _ring_ a try?" He pulled his forehead away from hers. He took the ring from the box and showed it to her up close.

"Ok," she agreed as she gave him her left hand. Mako shoved the velvet box back into his pocket then took Korra's finger and slid the ring onto it. She brought her hand up to her face to get a close up view of it. "Mako, where did you even find a ring like this? I've never seen one like this."

"A little over a year ago, I was looking at rings in this one shop just to get a feel for what kind of rings there were. Then I stumbled upon that ring." He pointed to the ring on her finger. "There wasn't another in the store like it, and I knew I had to get it for you. It even came with the wedding ring that goes with it, and I got them both for a good price. Korra, the price wouldn't have mattered though, I knew it was a perfect ring for you, and I had to get it for you."

"How come you waited a year to propose to me though?" It wasn't that she minded, but she was just curious.

"I don't know. Well, I had to go down to the South Pole to ask for your parents' marriage blessings, and you had to be on leave to somewhere so you wouldn't suspect anything. When you left for Ba Sing Se I knew it was time for me to prepare for you to be mine."

"Wait, did you happen to run into Kandice while you were there?"

"Yes, at first she thought I got you pregnant, but then she was thrilled. She was actually a huge help though." He then turned Korra around by the shoulders to view the fountain and the torches lit around it. "You see, I wasn't planning on proposing to you here, but Kandice brought it up. She said it was a perfect place based on our relationship. Fire and water collide, unlikely elements are the perfect combination. Without the other, this place wouldn't be complete. In our case, we wouldn't be complete." He then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

Korra was thinking about what he just said. She had told Kandice that over four years ago, but she still remembered it. She knew she had to remember to thank her later for that. The Firelight Fountain was a perfect place for Mako to propose to her. "You're right, I can't imagine my life without you. If you weren't in my life, I wouldn't be complete." She placed her hands over his hands and gave them a slight squeeze.

He moved his lips near her ear and whispered, "I have another surprise for you, but first," he removed his hands from her waist and he took his scarf from his neck and used it as a blindfold again, "just so you don't peek." He then heard her grumbled in annoyance.

He stepped back a few feet and reached down into his other pocket. He brought out the box and opened it to reveal the betrothal necklace. He took it out of the box and looked at it for a moment before smiling. He closed the box up and returned it back to his pocket. He walked back up to Korra then lightly pushed her a little so she could see more of her reflection when he would remove his scarf. He gently placed the necklace around her neck and secured it in the back for her. He then looked at her reflection in the water thinking it looked beautiful on her.

He removed his scarf from her eyes and then whispered in her ear, "Look down."

Korra did what he said to do, and was again amazed with what she saw. It was a simple blue ribbon like most typical betrothal necklaces, but it was the pendant that was amazing. It was a fire and water yin and yang design. The water had a slight white triangle in it to make it look more real and a small flame. The fire was designed to look like a fireball in the darkness and a small teardrop of water. Once again, Korra was speechless because of its beauty.

She turned around again and smiled at him again while wrapping her arms around his neck and wrapping her left leg around his hip. She then kissed him again. Mako placed his one hand on her thigh that was on his hip while grabbing her other, encouraging her to wrap that leg around his hips too. Eventually, she complied with what he wanted. She started to play with the hair at the nape of his neck while plunging her tongue into his mouth.

"Why?" she asked as she licked his lips. "Not that I'm complaining, but why did you make me a betrothal necklace?" She then halted her kissing and rested her forehead against his.

"I wanted to follow your tribe's customs while also following Republic City's. I also went to the South Pole to make your betrothal necklace, your dad helped me. Plus, this will show you my loyalty to you," he finished off then started kissing her again.

"I love you, Mako," she whispered as she pulled away.

"I love you too, Korra," he whispered as he moved to capture her lips again.

She moved her hands to caress his jaw again while her tongue plunged into his mouth again. There were so many sparks like it was a new beginning and she couldn't get enough. While they were kissing she hadn't realized that a few tears of happiness escaped her eyes. She was crying because she was going to be able to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved with all her heart.

They had their fair share of fights and disagreements, but that only made them human. For them, it was paradise, just knowing that the person who made them crazy in the best way was in their life. They were complete opposites, but in this case, opposites attracted together. With the help of friends and family, the Avatar and the firebender police officer had overcome their differences, and made it all work out. Without the help of their friends and family, for all we know the helplessly in love Avatar and police officer may have never even gotten together all those years ago.

What mattered was that they were finally together, and meant to be together. All those years ago when Korra admitted to Mako that they were meant to be together it was true. It was like she was foreshadowing their future. After five long years it was finally time for the Avatar and police officer to take the next big step in their relationship, marriage.

Before all of that happened though, the Avatar and the police officer were celebrating their engagement, and making up for some lost time in the last two months. There they were, alone, at the Firelight Fountain, otherwise known as a location that represented their relationship, kissing like there was no tomorrow and holding one another like their life depended on it. Who knows what their lives would've been like if Korra wasn't the Avatar or if she never snuck off to Republic City.

Avatar Korra could've had any man in the world, but she chose Mako, who was once a street rat. He might've had a tough past and did some horrible things, but she understood why he did what he did. There were many problems in her own past with her duties, friendships, personal life, and romantic relationship, but that's just the Avatar's life. She was literally in the arms of the love of her life, kissing him and couldn't wait until they got married. They got off on the wrong foot and had many complications in their friendship and romantic relationship, but they overcame those. What truly mattered was that she now had Mako and he would be by her side for the rest of her life.

* * *

**Man, I cut this short to my deadline, and this took way longer than it should've. So this was the final chapter to**_** Trouble in Paradise**_**:(**

**Now, the surprise I that I mentioned a while ago is... that there's going to be a squeal to this story! I'm **_**not**_** doing a wedding chapter! I know nothing of weddings so I'm not doing it so the squeal will be a two years later. Check out my profile for a few more details and again in another week or two for more details. I will say that there were a few foreshadowing scenes in the last like seven chapters, including this one. You can also check my profile because I have the link to Korra's engagement ring, future wedding ring, and betrothal necklace on there. **

**Since this is the end of **_**Trouble in Paradise**_** please review your final thoughts. You can say whatever you want. Say what you liked/loved, hated, what you want to see more of, and suggestions so I know how to improve my next story. And if you haven't reviewed this story once please do, I just want to know what you thought of the story, good or bad thoughts. Anyways, thank you all who have reviewed and read this story.**

**Well, this is the end of **_**Trouble in Paradise. **_**I hope you liked this story and I hope you continue to read the squeal. See you around fellow readers: )**


End file.
